Looking For Something Real
by LimeySao
Summary: This story follows my OC, Tyzn through SAO and beyond and leads to a relationship between him and Lisbeth/Rika Shinozaki. Expect a pretty long story with romance, angst, fluff and smut later on. WORK IN PROGRESS- I'm altering chapters every now and then as I improve at writing, but the story itself is set in stone.
1. Chapter 1- Introductions

**A/N: Thanks so much for checking out my story.**

**I have nearly 38 chapters written in a rough draft. The intent is to edit and add to them as I go and I become better at writing. Due to irl factors the rate at which i'll be able to upload the chapters can vary wildly, but I intend to try and get this done atleast once a month.**

**This story follows the main plot pretty closely so there will be spoilers and occasional breaking away from the original story, at least as it is portrayed in the Anime.**

**Please send me any comments, feedback or advice you have. I really want to get better at writing and any help would be greatly appreciated :D**

* * *

Chapter 1- April 4th 2024- "Introductions"

57th floor- Marten

It has been a year and a half since Sword Art Online became the world's first death game. In that time thousands have died. For some of the remaining people, Aincrad has become accepted as their reality. Others see it as only temporary until the game is cleared, simply eking out their lives until the time comes. But for those on the front lines, every day is a struggle to survive. To live through fight after fight while pushing on to clear the game, if not for themselves then for all those stuck in this horrific trap.

In the city of Marten on the 57th floor the strongest players in the game, those part of the assault team, begin to prepare themselves for the fight to floor 58. The cathedral within the city acts as their forward headquarters. Here the leaders of all the top guilds gather to discuss plans and share information gathered by their parties.

Whilst the guilds all technically have equal authority in matters regarding the assault team, the strongest among them, The Knights of the Blood Oath, hold the final say in most planning. Standing as the representative for The Knights is their second in command, Asuna. A true warrior and well known for being pragmatic, driven and ruthless, she is determined to see the end of the game and to return to the real world.

Asuna paces at one end of the cathedral. This is the part about clearing a floor which she dislikes the most. The waiting for scouting reports of the next labyrinth and the slow push toward the next gruelling floor boss battle. Normally she would be on the frontline clearing the dungeon herself, but since being promoted to second in command her role had become much less about the fighting and more about the inter-guild politics. At least once the boss is located she can go back to being just another warrior in the assault team. But until then she must play her part, and if it leads to clearing the game as fast as possible then so be it.

Elsewhere in the cavernous cathedral other guilds discuss what they have found on the floor and the challenges they must face. But almost as if by instinct they keep their voices low. _As if this construct of 1's and 0's is a real place of worship. Perhaps it would have been before Akihiko Kayaba decided to turn the game into this twisted hell. _Asuna thought to herself.

Her train of thought was interrupted by another player approaching. A tall boy with short spiked hair, deep blue eyes and carrying a spear. Asuna knew him well, _Tyzn_. He was reliable in battle and one of the best mappers in the assault team, but suffered the same pig-headed stubbornness that seems to affect all solo players.

"Hey Asuna" he said "got some new map data."

"Let's see" Asuna replied quickly. Tyzn transferred his collected map information and Asuna began looking over the sprawling dungeon. As expected this labyrinth was more complex than the last, as that had been to the one before. "Still no boss room though" Asuna sighed.

"I had to turn back here" Tyzn responded, pointing at an incomplete section of the map. "If I had to guess the boss room will be just behind the mobs that block this corridor, I didn't have any healing items left at this point though."

"I see" Asuna said in a low voice. "I'll send a scouting party to investigate this area then".

"No need, I'm just going to stock up on items then I'm going back in, I'll leave behind a corridor crystal if I do find the boss door though." Tyzn said before turning to walk away.

"Hold on!" Asuna said in a raised voice. Tyzn stopped but didn't turn back to face her. "It's getting dangerous for parties to travel with fewer than four people inside a dungeon, let alone for a solo player. At least take a few members of my guild with you."

"Nah, I work faster alone" Tyzn replied over his shoulder.

"Ergh! I'm getting sick and tired of this with you solo players, always thinking that nothing can stop you and then you wind up dying and nobody is any the wiser." Asuna said in a raised voice.

Tyzn stood still and quiet for a few seconds before responding "Don't worry about me, I'll be back soon."


	2. Chapter 2- The Whirlwind

Chapter 2- June 28th 2024- "The Whirlwind"

48th floor- Lindarth

I walked along one of the canals of Lindarth desperately trying to decipher the map I had of the place.

_It's odd how I can navigate a cryptic labyrinth without a problem, but I can't seem to work out this damn town _I thought to myself. _The usual methods for highlighting directions such as follow the canal or second left after the waterwheel doesn't apply when every damn house is both on a canal and has a waterwheel._

I had come to find a particular blacksmith, rumoured to be one of the best in all of SAO. It was said that she forged a powerful sword for the black swordsman, Kirito, himself. I had seen him in action in boss raids before and his combat technique was impressive to say the least, _so if this blacksmith could forge weapons acceptable to the famous Kirito then she could surely help me out _I mused.

A few minutes later I managed to find the place I was looking for. A hanging sign read "Lisbeth's Smith Shop" with a picture of a helmet prominently displayed. "Finally, hope it's worth the hassle" I sighed as I entered the shop. A bell above the door chimed as I entered which was shortly followed by a voice calling out "Be with you in a minute" and the grinding of metal. As I waited I inspected the wares on display. There was a myriad of katanas, long swords and daggers, but when it came to my weapons of choice it seemed like there was few options.

Suddenly the grinding stopped and I heard footsteps approaching. As I turned to the opening door I was met by a truly dazzling sight. In the doorway stood the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, a girl with bright pink hair and freckles on her cheeks wearing the most amazing smile I had ever seen. Even her outfit cried of cuteness and I felt my heart jump into my throat at the mere sight of her.

"Welcome to Lisbeth's Blacksmith Shop" she called "What can I help you with?"

All I could do was stand there like a deer in the headlights. _JUST SAY SOMETHING _my mind screamed. "Errr… Hi" I managed to squeeze out before gulping slightly. "I was wondering do you have any glaives or can you make one for me?"

Lisbeth squinted at me and replied "Why would you want a glaive specifically? It has the same attributes as spears but less reach. Look if you are just looking for something cool to use you're in the wrong place, I'm busy making weapons for people who are actually trying to clear the game."

"Oh no I am seriously looking to upgrade, a standard spear doesn't have the large blade to counter properly and a glaive is easier to use up close in a fight."

"Yeah that makes sense… And what are you fighting exactly?" Lisbeth responded mockingly.

"Well I'm on the frontlines most of the time so that changes often" I retorted.

"Hmmm, but you don't have a guild icon." Lisbeth said while continuing to squint at me.

"I'm a solo player so I'm not in a guild" I replied. _Why does everyone seem to have a problem with that _I wondered.

"Oh god another one" Lisbeth said while rolling her eyes "Well look I'm not going with you to find some rare metal to craft something amazing, I've made that mistake before. If you want a custom weapon made you'll have to bring your own materials or settle for what I have here."

"Ok… will this work?" I asked as I handed an ingot to Lisbeth. As she inspected it her eyes went wide.

"Whoa where did you find True Speed Ingots? I thought these were just a myth."

"There was lots of golems on the 59th floor, they have them as a rare drop when beaten so I picked up a few." I opened my menu and displayed the 12 more in my inventory. Lisbeth seemed like she was going to fall over backwards at the sight of all those rare materials.

Eventually she seemed to compose herself and said "I tell you what, whenever you get rare materials like that, you sell them to me first at a discount. In return I'll make you an amazing Glaive and keep your gear all fixed up. Deal?"

_A reason to keep coming back? Take it you fool! _My mind shouted. "Yeah… deal" I finally spluttered out. Lisbeth's smile grew wide and she beckoned me to follow her to the workshop.

Lisbeth took the ingot and placed it in the furnace. She nodded before taking the metal back out and beginning to hammer it out into shape. The ingot gradually changed into a slight sausage shape and then suddenly the metal elongated and formed into the shape of a glaive. The business end of the weapon was silver and curved back towards its point and the hilt looked like it was made from some dark wood. Whilst it was a simple blade to look at I could see it was expertly crafted.

"Ok all done" Lisbeth said triumphantly "She's one of a kind, I've named it 'Whirlwind'. Give it a quick try and see what you think." I picked up the weapon and used two basic sword skills to test it. To my surprise the glaive seemed like it weighed no more than a short sword and moved through the air at a blistering pace.

"This will be perfect" I said beaming. "What do I owe you?"

"Let's call this first one free as part of our deal" Lisbeth replied.

"Oh… Thank you"

"Don't mention it, just make sure to keep up your end of the bargain" Lisbeth said in a stern tone.

"Of course, thanks again" I said while turning to leave the shop.

"Wait what's your name dummy, kinda need to know if we're going to have a business deal going on". Lisbeth called after me.

"Oh right, my name is Tyzn" I replied as I opened the door and left.

Just after Tyzn had left Lis smacked herself on the cheeks. "Damnit Liz are you just going to do this with every cute guy who walks into your shop?" She said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3- Breaking point

Chapter 3- July 15th 2024- "Breaking Point"

68th floor- Labyrinth

The sounds of combat rung out around the pseudo-stone walls of the 68th floor labyrinth. Every clash of weapons and swoop of a blade echoed up and down as I fought hard against three _Void Tusks_, Strange creatures that resembled the _Dire Tusk_ boss but had four arms and very unpredictable attack patterns.

They had kept me on the defensive for going on 5 minutes by this point and my arms began to tire from the never ending deflections. Normally by this point I would have worked out my opponents attacks and found a vulnerability to exploit, but these guys were proving troublesome. It was lucky that I was using the glaive that Lisbeth had forged for me, its additional speed and easier to pull off deflections had saved me several times already and if I was going to win this fight without using an emergency teleport crystal it would prove instrumental.

The Void Tusks managed to back me into a corner and their algorithms must have determined this was to their advantage since their attacks increased in power. However this increase in power meant a drop in speed and seeing my opportunity between strikes I planted one foot on the wall behind me and pushed off hard. As I spun over the heads of the mobs I activated a simple Vertical sword skill bringing my glaive slicing through one of the tusks. The enemy exploded in a shower of stars but the fight was not yet over. Upon landing I instantly activated another sword skill, this time a Horizontal Square. Going into a fast spin I unleased a 4 hit combo at blistering speed which obliterated another of the tusks. The final one unleashed a flurry of blows and managed to land a solid hit across my chest plate and to my dismay shaved off a quarter of my health.

_Ok can't take too many like that_ I thought to myself as the blows continued to rain down. It was after a well-timed parry which managed to block two of the tusks arms simultaneously that I saw my opening. I drew back my glaive and activated a Rage Spike. In the blink of an eye I passed the remaining Tusk leaving behind nothing but a green blur. Behind me I heard the familiar sound of the death of another mob and the victory screen appeared before me. The screen stated that I had received a rare item, an _Upgrade Stone. _

Checking my inventory I realised that it was a material used to upgrade gear which only spawns on higher floors. _Certainly explains why I haven't heard of it before _I thought. Then another thought rang out like hammer colliding with a gong: _Gotta get Lisbeth to take a look! _I felt a flush of excitement, but before I grabbed my teleport crystal I noticed something out of the corner of my eye. Glancing to my left I saw the huge black door of a boss room.

"Wow, how did I miss that I was this close" I mused. After quickly putting down a _Corridor Crystal _I then teleported back to the assault team HQ in Marten. It wasn't until I arrived that I noticed the sun had already gone down. However there was a lot of commotion as numerous members of the Knights of the Blood Oath came marching by. Some seemed wounded and most seemed dejected. As they went past I saw Asuna among them and hurriedly made my way to her.

"Hey Asuna what's up? What's this about?" I said as I caught up to her.

"Not here, meet me in the cathedral in 10 minutes" she replied while picking up the pace. Slightly confused and worried I made my way to the cathedral.

* * *

As promised Asuna arrived after 10 minutes and slumped down on one of the pews with a sigh. As I approached she glared up at me. At first I thought that I had done something wrong to earn her Ire, it was then that I saw the tears in her eyes.

"What's happened?" I asked now very concerned about what could have rattled the great Lightning Flash Asuna.

"Those bastards in the Laughing Coffin…" she began, taking a pause to compose herself. "We got word of where we could find some holed up, but when we got there… it was an ambush and they had kidnapped two innocent players as bait."

"Shit" was the only reply I could muster.

"We lost 4 members of the Blood Oath today, two were from the assault team and worst of all we couldn't even save the players they had used to draw us in." Asuna's tears began flowing faster as she sobbed to herself.

Laughing Coffin, the murder guild, I had run into them before. These sadistic people had entirely given up on their humanity and actively hunted other players, either for money or the sheer thrill of it. This was the third time in a row that Laughing Coffin had fooled one of the larger guilds into a misstep and it had made them far bolder. I had even heard rumours of them ambushing large parties of players and making them fight to death just to please themselves.

I could do nothing but stand there silent. Asuna had always seemed like an unmovable object in the face of anything this game could throw at her, but now she seemed so vulnerable. After a minute or so Asuna again spoke.

"I'm not going to allow them to win. These bastards need to be imprisoned or taken out for good".

"I agree but the way I see it, there are a few issues you'll need to deal with first" I responded.

"Go on." Asuna said as she looked to me for advice.

"Well first off it's obvious that a full fighting force is not going to work against Laughing Coffin, they can just pick its members off one at a time. What is needed is a surgical strike by a specialist team with some of the best fighters we have. Second since they seem to know exactly when the large guilds are moving against them they must have spies in all of them."

At that Asunas eyes went wide. "I thought that too but when I mentioned it to the commander he told me I was just being paranoid." Asuna looked down at the floor for a few seconds before looking back up, the fire and determination she was known for again burned in her eyes. "I know what I need to do". She stood up and nodded at me before continuing. "I'll send you a message soon with instructions. I know you are not going to like taking orders but Laughing Coffin is too dangerous to let your pride get in the way."

"Not at all, I want these guys gone as much as you do. And there's no way I can do it alone. I'm in."

Asuna nodded again before turning and walking towards the exit. She stopped before leaving and called back "Forget you saw me like that" and left.

_The boss can wait _I thought and placed the corridor crystal into my inventory.

**A/N: So there we go for now.**

**I hope people really enjoy this story and if you do make sure to drop me a message :D I should be uploading Chapter 4 in a couple of days so make sure to follow :)**


	4. Chapter 4- An Upgrade

Chapter 4- July 16th 2024- "An Upgrade"

48th floor- Lindarth

It felt silly how excited I was to be heading back to Lisbeth's shop. I could feel the lightness in my step as I walked and the anxiety and stress of fighting on the frontline slip away. However I couldn't pin down if it was because of seeing Lisbeth again or just being away from the frontlines for the first time since Lisbeth first made my Glaive. Either way it felt good and I was happy to make it last as long as possible.

When I finally arrived outside the shop I felt anxiety come back again. Not the usual way your stomach felt before a fight but something new. _Oh god! Don't make a fool of yourself! _Flashed through my mind closely followed by _Oh shit! _As I realised that without the stresses of the frontlines all I could think about was Lisbeth.

Finally I managed to calm myself and push open the door to the shop. Lisbeth was already at the storefront and glanced up from behind a pile of boxes as I entered. I shone a smile her way and she jumped up.

"Oh it's you! I thought you had run off with my glaive and forgot about our deal, I haven't heard anything from you in a month after all!" she pouted whilst giving me a dagger filled stare.

"Of course not." I hurriedly said whilst holding my hands up in defence. "I didn't forget it's just that the frontlines are pretty hectic."

"Hmmm well did you bring back any cool materials then?"

"Of course, take a look" I said while sending Lisbeth a full inventory of what I had collected. She scrolled through the list pondering over what I had to sell. Eventually she looked back up towards me.

"I'll give you 20,000 kol for the lot" she said from behind the list.

"How about you upgrade Whirlwind and we call it quits?" I suggested.

"Hmmmm…. Depends on how many levels you want it upgraded."

"Well let's say +5 levels and you apply this" I said whilst adding the upgrade stone to the list. Again Lisbeth inspected the material before a big smile appeared on her face and she let out a slight chuckle.

"You realise this is for shields right? I mean look at the description, '_+Armour +Durability, an upgrade stone used on shields'"_

"Yeah I read that" I replied "But that kind of upgrade best fits my fighting style". Lisbeth let out a haughtier chuckle.

"Oh wow you must be the only spear-type user in the game that wants defence. That's what your tank players are for".

"That doesn't help a solo player though." This made Lisbeth laugh even harder.

"Well that says more about your poor gear and life choices then it does about the game mechanics."

"Hey if it works then I'll be the genius who worked out a new combat style. And you could be the master blacksmith who made it happen" I said with a smile.

Lisbeth seemed to ponder my answer for a few seconds. "Well whatever, point is that I don't know if I can even apply this upgrade to anything but a shield. It could just be a waste of a material, or worse it could destroy Whirlwind!"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take if you are willing to try" I replied almost grovelling.

"Ergh fine" Lisbeth finally said "just make sure you remember I warned you!"

We both headed into the workshop again and Lisbeth lined the stone up with the business end of Tempest and began hammering away. For a few strikes nothing seemed to happen and then on the fourth both items began to glow. With a final _CLANG! _The whole glaive glowed and moulded with the stone, when it dimmed Whirlwind had become engraved with gold icons all along its blade which then twisted down the shaft in an intricate pattern.

"Hey it actually worked" Lisbeth said with a gleam in her eye.

"I had no doubt that Lisbeth, the greatest blacksmith in all Aincrad, could do it" I beamed back at her. I picked the weapon up off the anvil and admired its new design with glee before placing it on my back.

"Alright since that's over with I want to alter the deal. We're adding new rules!" Lisbeth said as I began to transfer all the promised materials into her storage.

"What rules?"

"Well, don't call me Lisbeth, its Liz to my friends. Also, you need to return once a week so that I can maintain your equipment, I mean look at it, your armours a mess right now."

I glanced down and realised that I had forgotten about the slash I had taken on the breastplate just the day before. I nodded for Liz to continue.

"While you're on the frontlines you look out for Kirito and Asuna with that '_New Combat Style_' you have. I know those idiots are gonna get themselves into trouble but they are my friends and they worry me."

That seemed an odd one to me. I knew Asuna as a great fighter who had taken on every boss with an unparalleled determination, sure she would take the occasional hit but she always came back swinging. As for Kirito, I honestly couldn't say I'd ever seen him get hit all the bad. In fact every hit I ever see him take since the first floor was always either a deflected blow or something he allowed to happen for the perfect counterstrike. Still though I again nodded my head in agreement.

"Finally put an end to this world so that we can all go home. Oh and be careful on the frontlines, I don't want you to get hurt" Liz finished sounding slightly solemn. Her concern sounded genuine.

"Ok, I'll do my best" I said giving a thumbs up.

Suddenly a message popped up in my view. It was from Asuna and flagged as urgent. "I'm sorry I have to go, I'm needed on the frontlines. But thank you for your help again Liz."

Liz sighed, nodded and said in a stern voice "Just remember the second rule ok?"

Shortly after leaving Liz's shop I opened the message which read:

_I've been talking to contacts outside the guild and have narrowed down a few locations where Laughing Coffin could be hiding. Problem is if there is spies in the guilds I can't risk sending one of our own or another guilds scouts to check the locations out. That's where you come in. You're one of the few people I trust to do this and you also happen to be the best scout in the game. I've attached the maps I have been given and any relevant info you may need. But please be careful. I won't rest until this is over, Asuna._

Asuna had been busy. In total six locations had been flagged as potential hiding spots for Laughing Coffin. Of those, three were flagged as probable locations. I added the first on the list, floor 42, to my map as a waypoint and headed for the teleport plaza.


	5. Chapter 5- Hunting the Hunters

Chapter 5- August 21st 2024- "Hunting the Hunters"

55th floor- Granzam

I'd spent the last month and half hunting down leads. Those that Asuna found all turned up bust and the search had been gruelling with many close shaves. It was clear that the only way to secure information was to capture a guild member alive, since scouting every dungeon for secret passageways and locations would take longer than it would to clear the game.

However this method also proved to be troublesome. I had managed to corner a few Laughing Coffin members in the field alone. But each time they realised they were trapped they would fling themselves into a fury and attack. At that point my only option is to retaliate in defence. They were exceptional fighters, I could give them that much, and every time it seemed like I could finally overpower them they would feint out of combat. This would lead to a long chase where they always seemed to slip away.

Unfortunately this tenacity also meant forcing a teleport to the prison or getting them to give up information was impossible. I needed a change of tactic and that meant clasping at straws and working on every longshot lead I had.

The lead I was currently pursuing was dubious at best but was the only option I had. An info broker I had tracked down told me of a young girl who lived in Granzam, or rather on the streets of Granzam. Rumour had it that each night she would leave the safe zone of the city via the west gate and head into the canyons beyond. When she returned she would always be sobbing and would hurry back out of sight.

There could be many reasons for someone behaving this way, but being right under the nose of The Knights of the Blood Oath's headquarters? It seemed like the best lead I had. My plan was simple, I would wait near the gate, just outside of the Detection skills range to counter the Hiding skill and then follow the girl to see exactly what was going on. Of course if she also had a maxed out Hiding skill I wouldn't be able to see her leave, but this was the best idea I had. I had climbed one of the towers just off to the side of the gate and waited for what felt like days.

Eventually my patience paid off. As promised I saw a young girl, probably only 12 or 13, leave through the gate and hurry down the road. Having little time to react I leapt from the tower to the wall below and then to the floor beneath it. Beeps greeted me on each landing as I took fall damage, but each only took away a small portion of HP. I thought that I had lost the girl for a moment as she headed into some canyons, but my tracking was still picking up her footprints. Three scenarios came to mind.

This wasn't a member of Laughing Coffin but simply a girl with another agenda.

She was very sloppy and hadn't activated her Hiding skill.

She was actually leading me into an ambush.

Either way it was my best chance to get some answers. It wasn't long before I caught back up to her. I almost ran straight into detection range but even without relying on my own tracking skill to see her clearly, my natural eyes picked up her silhouette just ahead and I managed to stop in time.

She had stopped in the middle of a canyon with no discernable features. For minuets she just stood there, not moving as if seemingly turned to stone.

Suddenly two more shadowy silhouettes dropped from the cliff top landing either side of her, still the girl didn't not move. Some words were exchanged between the three, but from this distance I had no hope of telling what, and to get closer would risk getting caught.

As suddenly as they had arrived the two new figures shot into the air and disappeared leaving the girl alone again. She began to sob and turned to run back to the city, I chose this moment to make my move.

As she headed to hurtle past me I stretched out my arm, just as she made contact I uttered 'teleport'. The crystal in my hand shone brightly and in a flash both of us materialised in a cell within the Black Iron Palace on floor one.

The girl let out a startled gasp and fell to floor. She began to wail and sob uncontrollably. In a high, pleading voice she wailed "No! No! Please... I've done what you asked please don't… Please!" I felt a feeling like a hammer blow in my chest. _Have I teleported an innocent player to this awful place? _I thought.

I then thought back to how Laughing Coffin operated, deception was key to all of their tactics and this could just be another ruse. At the same time I could hardly interrogate a young girl who was innocent as if she were a criminal. However consoling people or just talking to people in general had never been my forte, but in the end I went with my heart.

"It's ok" I said. "I'm not with Laughing Coffin, I just want to ask some questions and then you are free to go." The girl glanced up at me for a second, just long enough to confirm that I was telling the truth.

"No! You don't understand, they will find me! I've been caught and… and." She continued her crying. But I had no choice, I had to push on. I knelt on the floor next to her.

"Listen I know you're scared but I promise that I'll let nothing happen to you. Me and my friends are going to take Laughing Coffin down but we need your help to do it. And I'm sorry to put it this way but if they already know you've been captured and they intend to… well… then we need to act fast."

The girls crying steadily slowed to sobs and she nodded at me while keeping her eyes fixed on the ground. I put my hand on her shoulder and asked in a gentle tone "What's your name?"

"T-Tori" she sputtered out.

"Good to meet you Tori, I'm Tyzn". The girl didn't react, she just continued to sob quietly. "So Tori, I'm looking for where the Laughing Coffin base is located and wondered if you knew." The girl shook her head slowly before letting out a barrage of sobs. Once she had composed herself again I continued. "Can I ask how did you become mixed up with them?" Tori sat quietly for a long moment.

"They… they attacked me and my friends…" her crying began to rear back up as she spoke. "My friends, they… they died". With that the crying returned but she pressed on. "Then they told me if I wanted to live that I would help them".

"Gathering information on the guild and its movements?" I asked as calmly as I could. A nod was the reply. As my mind churned on the information it seemed more likely that this would be a dead end. But then a spark of a chance ignited in my mind. "Where were you attacked?"

"The 32nd floor… in the dungeon"

"And how many of the guild attacked you?"

"I don't know… but lots of them"

"More than three or four?"

Tori nodded in response.

There it was, the key to finding them. The largest groups that attacked guilds were only four members strong, it played well into their hit and run tactics. Why would a gang larger than that be needed to take on an obviously inexperienced group? Unless of course Laughing Coffin were there all along and Tori's group got too close for comfort.

"Tori, you did great. I'm just going to message a friend, she will protect you for now I promise."

"Nobody can. You shouldn't make promises you can't keep" Tori retorted whilst sobbing. I put my hand on her chin and lifted it to look me in the eyes. She avoided making eye contact for a while before eventually giving in.

"I always keep my promises Tori, I will keep you safe" I said as sincerely as possible. I needed her to believe me, I had seen too many people die, and I wasn't going to lose another. She must have believed me though since she jumped forwards and hugged me tightly. The tears began to flow again as I returned the hug with one arm. With the other I composed a message.

_Asuna,_

_I think I've found Laughing Coffin. I need a safe house for an informant. We should meet in the town of the beginnings immediately to discuss the info I've gathered. Tyzn._

It was a short message but it seemed more prudent to explain to Asuna in person. The return message came far faster than I expected. _Asuna must still have been awake, Guess there really is no rest until Laughing Coffin are gone._ I thought.

_That's good to hear, meet you at the plaza in 5 minutes. Asuna._

I tapped Tori on the shoulder and whispered to her. "I've got a friend coming to talk, we should go to meet with her." Tori's hug became tighter. "Don't worry I trust her with my life and she is one of the strongest fighters in the game." Tori backed out of the hug and went back to staring at the floor nodding slightly.

I stood up and reached my hand out to Tori with a smile. She took my hand without a word and we headed to the plaza.

* * *

When we finally arrived Asuna was already waiting. It had been less than five minutes so she must have been desperate to get this over with. "Hey Asuna, this is Tori" I said as I approached. Tori moved slightly behind me and Asuna glared at the girl. There was a look in her eye like Asuna wanted nothing more than to strike her down. I raised a hand to Asuna and in an assertive tone said "First off she was forced to work with laughing coffin on fear of death and second I wouldn't have any of the information I have now if it wasn't from her. So put away the game face and listen to what I know." Asuna's glare shifted up to me.

I hadn't seen this look in her eye since the early days when she drove herself into exhaustion to get stronger and clear the game. That all changed when we cleared the 59th floor, whatever had happened there had given her a new lease on life. But now this saga with laughing coffin had bought back the old Asuna. I found myself longing to have the new Asuna back, the one who I called friend rather than just an ally.

_If she attacks Tori will I be able to block it_ I found myself thinking. It was a truly horrible feeling.

Luckily the new Asuna broke free. Her gaze became gentler and she let out a slight gasp. "You're right, I'm so sorry Tori." I realised that my body had adopted a stance ready for a fight and loosened back up with a sigh. _Thank god! _I thought. Asuna looked back to me. "I'm sorry, I just need to end this as soon as possible. Three more people were killed by the guild today."

_Three more? _I felt my anger swell. _These bastards are gonna pay_. I let out a sigh in an attempt to lock the anger down, for now at least. "Well here's what I know" I began as I recited to Asuna all that Tori had told me and the conclusions that I had made.

Once I was finished Asuna contemplated for a second before saying "I agree. I'll collect together all the people I can trust. Tori can stay at my home when we head to assault the dungeon. I'll put it in lockdown and she will be safe."

Tori recoiled at the idea, obviously still terrified. I looked back at her with a smile. "Don't worry, remember my promise, it's the best way to keep you safe and as soon as I am back I'll protect you myself." Still looking at the ground Tori nodded.


	6. Chapter 6- An end to a Guild

Chapter 6- August 22nd 2024- "An end to a Guild"

55th floor- Selmberg

The next morning I met with Asuna at her home in Selmberg. We both reassured Tori and Asuna let her inside. "Feel free to raid the pantry" Asuna said "I've made up some food especially for you". Once Tori was inside Asuna activated the locks on the house. This kind of player home protection would prevent a player other than the owner from entering or leaving the house. Chances are this protection cost about as much as the player homes on this floor themselves.

Asuna and I walked in silence, I wanted to ask about the plan but knew better than to ask in such an open place. We teleported to the 32nd floor and made our way just short of the dungeon entrance. A group of players had gathered just out of sight and I recognized the heraldry of multiple guilds from the assault team among them.

We passed by the group and slightly further on before rounding a corner and catching glimpse of The Black Swordsman leaned against a tree. "Hey Kirito" Asuna said in a voice just above a whisper. "Has anyone been in or out of the dungeon?"

Kirito shook his head. "Nope, it's been all clear since I got here. What is this about Asuna?"

"Come with me and I'll explain" Asuna said turning back down the trail. Kirito and I fell in step behind her. As we rounded the corner the rest of the team all looked up and Asuna spoke.

"I know you are wondering why I called this team together so I'll cut to the chase. We believe that this is where Laughing Coffin is holed up and we intend to flush them out and deal with them for good. Our job is to arrest them if we can but if not, show no mercy."

A murmur fluttered through the crowd for a moment. Some faces betrayed scepticism, others anger and a few fear.

"The plan is to have Tyzn and Kirito near the front, they are our best trackers and have the highest chance of finding them. Our shield users will also form at the front and sides to protect our flanks. We are going to sweep the dungeon floor by floor until we find the bastards. Is this all clear?"

Another murmur reverberated, this one in agreement. Asuna nodded and gave the command "let's fall out."

We had been in the dungeon for nearly two hours. With this many skilled players in a low level dungeon like this mobs posed no real threat and were quickly dispatched. As we continued our march down one of the corridors a cry came from my side. It was Kirito shouting "Ambush!"

The fight began in an instant. I managed to bring the blade of Whirlwind high just in time to block an axe that would have cleaved my head in two. To absorb the blow I spun on my heel and on the return of the spin cut low tripping the Coffin. I didn't have time to think though as a dagger wielder came in from my left. He was too close to use the bladed end of my weapon so I jutted out with the shaft, catching him square in the chest and sending him tumbling. There was no respite at all as attacker after attacker rained down on us. I watched in dismay as two of the assault team were cut down by a large group of coffins who just cackled manically as the pair exploded into crystals. Then another member of the assault team was tackled off the platform and fell into the abyss.

I felt a swell of anger in my chest. A burning which ignited into an inferno. Letting out a guttural cry I leaped forwards at the nearest coffin and hit him with such force that my glaive nearly passed straight through him. With his body now in pieces I looked for a new target. I saw Kirito duelling with two swordsman and a second coffin approaching from behind brandishing a cleaver. Kirito was managing to hold the two off so I selected the cleaver wielder and unleashed a Rage Spike to intercept. Stopping between him and Kirito, the Cleaver swung around cutting deep into my shoulder. However this was a hit I was willing to take as he was left wide open to a vertical strike which sent him reeling. I followed up with another attack which sent him off the edge of the platform. I turned back to Kirito to see him cut down one of the swordsmen.

The battle raged on, but it seemed we were finally getting the upper hand. Eventually we beat the coffins back but when all was said and done only three surrendered. We had lost 11 players in the fight but the coffins had suffered greater losses. As the battle ended I sat down and reached into my coat and pulled out a healing potion. It was only then that I realised in my rage fuelled state I hadn't been watching my HP. The bar was deep in the red, one more hit would have finished me. As a solo player it was dangerous to let your HP drop to those kind of levels.

Kirito appeared next to me and leant against a nearby pillar. "Thanks for the save back there. I saw you jump in to take a blow meant for me" he said.

"No problem, you've saved my arse more than once, I'm not close to even yet."

"After this fight I'm pretty sure we are" Kirito retorted.

The sound of footsteps rang out as Asuna came charging down towards Kirito and I. She leapt at Kirito and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thank god you're both ok, you two had me worried" she said to us both.

Kirito seemed taken aback by the affection. I couldn't help but smile at the scene. It was then that it dawned on me. The 59th floor, when Asuna had got her new attitude towards enjoying life. Both Asuna and Kirito had disappeared from the frontline at the same time. As the pieces fell into place I let out a haughty laugh.

The two swapped their attention to me and Asuna jumped back from her embrace of Kirito. "And what's so funny huh?" Asuna snapped at me.

"Oh nothing, just you two make a cute couple." At that both of them looked shocked and tried to look as disgusted as possible. Yet it just made it all the more obvious it was just both of them trying to deny their feelings.

"What, him? No way, he acts like an impulsive child."

"Oh yeah? Better than having that stick up my backside!"

"If you're not careful I'll take that stick and beat you with it!"

I couldn't help but laugh again at this display, interrupting their feud.

"Ergh, whatever" Asuna shouted. "You two are too dumb to realise that solo players are in so much danger on the front lines now and still you just refuse to join a guild. I honestly don't know why I bother caring about if you two are ok anymore." She stormed off pouting and Kirito followed along saying "hey wait up Asuna, I'm doing fine on my own."

I decided to let them continue this without me and checked on my gears condition. It was then I realised that a blow I took in the battle must have been made with a special degradation weapon. My chest piece was down to just 106/1600 HP.

_Damn_ I thought. _Liz is gonna be pissed. _It was then I realised the date. _Oh crap I haven't been back to Liz in two weeks!_


	7. Chapter 7- Revelations

Chapter 7- August 23rd 2024- "Revelations"

48th floor- Lindarth

I slowly made my way back to Lisbeth's smith shop, torn between sprinting my way there to see her again and running the opposite direction to avoid the scorn I was going to receive. As I meandered my way around the waterways I received a message from Asuna.

**_Hey, just thought I'd let you know I've set up Tori in a new home in Algade. I know a merchant there who is going to keep an eye on her for us. It was the least I could do after how I treated her after all the help she gave us. Let me know when you are back on the frontlines and enjoy your time with Liz ;)._**

**_Asuna_**

I felt a rush of relief hit me as I thought about how Tori was safe but something was off.

_Wait what did she say at the end? How the hell does she know about me going to Liz? And what exactly does she think me and Liz are up to? Has Liz said something to her about me? Or is it just that she's seen me leave there and is trying to taunt me after what I said to her and Kirito?_

My mind was abuzz with questions and implications of that message. Whatever the reasons my pace quickened.

I pushed my way into Lisbeth's shop and nearly fell straight over a small wooden crate inside. The floor was strewn with piles of weapons and half-filled boxes. The door to the workshop swung open and Liz came in carrying another box full of things. She placed it on the counter top and then snapped her neck around to me with a screech.

"Whoa what the hell don't sneak in here like that!" she screamed.

"It's not my fault you can't hear your own bell" I chuckled. Liz deftly pounced over the boxes and weapons on the floor and grabbed me by the collar, staring angrily at me.

"What happened to the second rule huh?" she asked in a raised tone.

"I'll have you know I was just in fight yesterday alongside Kirito and probably saved his life!"

"That's the third rule you dummy!" Liz screamed followed by a thump on the chest.

"Ow! Ok I'm sorry, I've just been busy trying to track down Laughing Coffin." Liz's eyes went wide and her mouth opened slightly in shock.

"L-Laughing Coffin, the murder guild?" She asked almost trembling.

"Yeah…" I responded confused.

_THUMP! _She punched me square in the chest again, except harder this time.

"You god-damn reckless idiot. Are you trying to get yourself killed? If they find out you are following them they will kill you!"

"Whoa calm down, we took them down yesterday. That's what the fight was."

"Oh of course you dumbasses would be fighting them!" Liz spent a few more seconds glaring at me before her eyes slowly lowered, then she let go of my collar and quietly asked "so I know you and Kirito were there… was Asuna too?"

"Yeah it was her plan."

Liz turned around and shrugged her shoulders. "Good god, my friends are all idiots" She said under her breath. Liz began stomping her way around the shop picking up items and putting them in storage crates.

"So… what's going on Liz? Looks like a bomb went off in here." Liz glared up at me.

"It's called doing an inventory dumbass. I'll melt down anything too low level to be in demand now to make something better."

"Oh, well do you need a hand?" I asked, trying to work my way back into her good graces.

"You know what after all the stress you just caused you can. Anything over there" she said pointing to a pile of a weapons "Can go into the crate next to them." I nodded and got to work.

After a few hours the shop was almost tidy again. Liz hadn't said much at all but I was content to just be in the same room as her. '_God you're such a loser'_ I could hear my older brother say in the back of my mind.

Liz suddenly broke my train of thought by asking "So are Kirito and Asuna ok?"

"Yeah they're good, they seem to finally be coming to terms with the fact that they like each other." I said mockingly. I saw Liz flinch slightly at that, which quickly wiped the smile from my face. "What's up?"

"Nothing" Liz replied "that's good for them, they both deserve to be happy." Something was clearly wrong and it took me a few seconds to parse what it was. Then it hit me in the gut like a freight train. _Liz fancies Kirito! _I guess it was always a little naive of me to think that a girl like Liz could like a guy like me. But even so it still hurt. _Just man up and get back to work! _I heard in my head as I finished filling the last crate.

Once it was all done Liz asked to see my gear for maintenance. When she saw the state of my chest piece she gave me a glare and shook her head. "Wow you assault team guys are all so reckless" she said whilst repairing all my gear.

As I equipped the last of my newly repaired gear I forced a smile and said "Thanks again Liz, I promise one week from now I'll be back."

"You better because next time you're late I might refuse you service" she said with a wave. As the door closed behind me I took a deep breath and walked on. _No time to wallow in self-pity_ I told myself.


	8. Chapter 8- A Gift

**A/N: Sorry for the late upload, I've had a hectic weekend and didn't get anytime to proofread this chapter and upload it yesterday.**

Chapter 8- October 26th 2024 – "A Gift"

48th floor- Lindarth

It was time to return to Liz once again for repairs and to drop off some materials, this time I had something special though. As I walked along I inspected the special item called Inferno Coal. The description read:

_A special item used to upgrade a blacksmithing furnace. Higher temperatures allow for higher quality weapons to be made and stronger upgrades to be applied._

I had found it for sale on a traveling merchant NPC on floor 74. Those kind of merchants only ever carried a single rare item, and the chances of even finding a vendor were slim. But when I saw the item in the NPC's inventory I knew that it was something that Liz would like. I may have given up on winning her heart but she was still my friend and perhaps it would help soften the blow to her that was likely when she had heard of Asuna and Kirito getting married. That is assuming she had heard.

The bell chimed out as I entered the store. Liz stood behind her counter reading something and glanced up as I entered. "Hey" she said with an unexpected smile "how are you?"

I was taken aback by how chipper she seemed but it still warmed my heart all the same. "I'm good thanks, I've picked up some more drops that you might have use for. Nothing too fancy though." I thought I'd hold onto the coal as a surprise for now as I added the other materials to the transfer window.

As usual she checked over the list before coming to a sum of Col and accepting the trade. After the items transferred to her inventory Liz looked back up with a smile. "So what news do you have from the front?" she asked.

"Well I'm sure you heard about Kirito's dual wielding skill beating the Gleam Eyes and then his fight with Heathcliff right?"

"Duh, everyone knows about that. Hell I knew about Kirito's new skill before anyone else."

"Well we've only just started to clear floor 75, strange thing is though there doesn't seem to be a field boss like there has been on almost every other floor. It seems even odder considering this is the third quarter floor."

Floor 25 and floor 50 had been hard battles to clear. Many players had died in the attempts to clear them and it was believed that it was part of the game that every 25 floors was going to be a tough fight.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Liz asked.

"Well sure it sounds like it should be but I'm not sold. It could be that the challenge inside the dungeon is even more dangerous."

Liz went quiet whilst pondering what I just said. Eventually she smiled again and asked "Well what do Asuna and Kirito make of it?"

"I don't know, I haven't had the chance to talk to them."

Liz looked confused and asked in return "I thought you guys had your assault team meetings to discuss this stuff?"

"We do but Kirito and Asuna have taken a leave of absence from the Knights of the Blood Oath and the front lines."

"Wait why would they do that? They aren't the sort to give up at all."

_Here it is _I thought to myself_. If she does care for Kirito like how I think, this is going to leave her upset. But she is bound to find out eventually, she is their friend after all. _I sighed and said "Well they went to get married". I waited for a shocked look or some crying to start but instead I was greeted by nothing, Liz just stood there for a second like she was parsing the information.

I waited with baited breath until eventually she smiled and said "Jesus Christ that took them long enough." My jaw swung open a little. _Wait was I wrong about her feelings, this can't be right surely_. Liz looked over at me looking confused. "What's the matter with you?" She asked.

"errr… nothing" I replied recomposing myself.

"You look like you've seen a ghost" I shook my head while Liz looked at me confusedly. "Well do you need any repairs done while you're here" she asked finally breaking the silence.

"Oh that reminds me actually" I said pulling up the Inferno Coal into a transfer window. "I found this on a vendor and thought you could use it."

Liz stared intently at the item and its description before looking back at me wide eyed. "I didn't know you could upgrade a furnace."

"Apparently you can, take it as a gift. It's only gonna benefit me too after all" I said with a smile.

* * *

The repair work didn't take long and after all was done Tyzn made his thanks and left the shop. Liz stood for a while in her shop alone pondering about Kirito.

_I'm actually happy for them. Go figure. Maybe I'm finally over him afterall._


	9. Chapter 9- The Trouble With Guilds

Chapter 9- November 5th 2024 "The Trouble with Guilds"

75h floor- Labyrinth

I had been trying to clear and map this labyrinth for nearly three weeks straight. As a solo player at this level staying alive was hard, let alone mapping a dungeon. The monster attack algorithms and patterns were hard to decipher to say the least and even two battles against the same mob were wildly different. I spent most of my time on the defensive just trying to survive encounters. If it hadn't been for my style of fast counter attacks I likely would've been perpetually trapped in a never ending defensive fight, destined to be killed when I made a single mistake.

It should have been time to call it quits and join a guild, yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe Asuna was right and I was just too stubborn or stupid to be able to, I was now the last solo player on the frontlines since Kirito joined the Order of the Blood Oath after all.

Perhaps the largest obstacle was actually the way I conducted myself when it came to people I would call friends. In the real world I was a loner and even in here I could count the people I would call a friend on one hand, hell on three fingers. Somehow it just didn't seem right to join a guild to fight day in day out with people I barely knew. So I continued to push on as a solo player.

As I rounded a corner I came to yet another set of stairs. Compared to other labyrinths this one was just huge. It seemed to have never stopped climbing higher and at this point had it conformed to real world physics I would have passed the next floor entirely. Or so it felt anyway. However this proved to be the last of the steps as at the top an ominous black door loomed. "Finally" I whispered to myself as I readied the corridor crystal and teleported out.

Materialising back in Granzam I started to make my way up the winding path to the steel tower, the home of the Order of the Blood Oath. Normally I would take map data to Asuna, but she and Kirito were off on their honeymoon so it only seemed right to drop it at off at the strongest guilds headquarters. As I approached the large gates a single player standing guard halted me.

"What's your business with the Guild?" he asked. It seemed to me like this player was taking his role very seriously but I had never seen him on the assault team so I figured he was an intermediate player.

"I've got map data to share and a corridor crystal to the boss room" I replied. Perhaps in hindsight I should have been a little more cautious with the information but at this point I just wanted to be rid of it.

The player looked shocked and eventually stuttered out "C-come with me". He escorted me within the tower and then up a staircase. _I never want to see another set of stairs ever! _I thought to myself. "Wait here" he ordered as we made our way up to a large wooden door. The player knocked quietly and entered. As I waited for his return I looked at my surroundings. The walls were covered in large flags with the guilds icon embossed on them and the floor had a pristine looking red rug laid out. To me this all just seemed too grandiose. _See this is part of the reason I'm solo _I thought to myself _Guilds really do take themselves too seriously_.

Eventually the guard returned through the doors. "The council will see you now" he said, holding the door open. As I entered I noticed how this room was even flashier then the last. The walls were covered in large windows and banners hung from the ceiling. At the other end of the room was a table, behind which five people sat. The only one I recognised was the man in the middle though, Heathcliff. The leader of the Blood Oath and a skilled player in his own right. I had always wondered why he was absent at so many boss fights given his skills.

"I know you" Heathcliff said as I approached. "You are a member of the assault team correct?"

"I am, we've fought together against every boss fight you have turned up to". Upon saying that the other four men behind the desk grumbled but Heathcliff remained silent. "I'm just here to drop off map data and the teleport crystal to the boss room" I continued.

"Very good, we'll send a scouting party right away to assess the boss".

"I wouldn't do that" I interjected. Again I got grumbles in response before Heathcliff put up his hand.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"The last boss wouldn't allow players to teleport out, if this one has the same mechanic your scout team could be killed before being able to escape. Hell there's probably even more traps inside."

Heathcliff was silent for a while before responding. "We'll send twenty players from the assault team, that should be sufficient to scout the boss, protect each other and exit the room without any casualties." The other members nodded in response. "You may leave now, thank you for the information."

I turned to leave the room but my desire to speak my mind overpowered me. "I think you're making a big mistake" I said through gritted teeth.

My response came from one of the four other 'Council' members. "If you want to have a hand in decision making then you should talk to your guild leader. But since you are a solo player that isn't an option now is it?" Every fibre of my being wanted to shout back at the man, to defend myself for being solo. But at this point I had given up on defending myself. All this experience had proved was that being in a guild was not for me. So solo I would stay.


	10. Chapter 10- A Final Preparation

Chapter 10- November 6th 2024 – "A Final Preparation"

48th floor- Lindarth

I had decided to head back to Liz for some maintenance on my equipment and in the hopes that it would help me clear my mind. However no matter what I did I couldn't shake the feeling that the situation on the frontlines was becoming dangerous. Not just with Heathcliff's decision, but since I saw that boss room door I've had a feeling of dread looming over me.

I entered into the familiar sight of Liz's shop and was greeted by Hanna, the NPC assistant that Liz had hired.

"Where is Liz?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Lisbeth is out right now but I'm sure that I can help you" the NPC said with a smile.

It was always eerie how the NPC's could act so human at times. More than once I had forgotten that they were just computer programs.

"That's ok I'll just wait for her" I leant back against a wall and let out a long sigh. When I looked back up Hanna was just standing behind the counter watching me with a smile on her face.

After an hour or so Liz came in through the door with a box in her arms and upon seeing me let out a slight startled gasp before smiling.

"Oh hey, how long have you been here?" Liz asked.

I was still deep in my own thoughts, trying to shake off any anxieties that I had, so just shrugged my shoulders.

"Well are you here for repairs then?"

"Yeah just a simple patch up this time."

"Cool lets go the workshop" she said, her smile growing wider.

Normally that beautiful smile would wipe away any doubts or fears that I had. But this time it seemed to have little effect.

We entered the workshop and I placed my damaged items on the table as usual. Liz inspected each one.

"This all seems in better condition then what you usually bring back. I take it there is a boss fight coming up?" Liz said while picking up Whirlwind and giving the blade a closer look.

"Yeah I found it yesterday." My voice was still obviously sullen, yet Liz continued to speak confidently.

"Oh so whens the raid?"

Again I just shrugged my shoulders in response.

Liz slowly walked around the table until she was directly in front of me, positioned just right to be between me and the patch of floor I had been staring intently at this whole time. She looked up at me with concern in her eyes.

"What's up?" she asked in a calm and caring voice. To my surprise this helped to calm my nerves slightly.

"I'm… I'm not sure this boss fight is going to go well."

"What makes you say that?"

"I dunno… just a vibe I have. I can't shake the feeling that this is going to go badly. And no one on the assault team seems to want to listen."

"Because you're a solo player?"

"Probably." We both stood in silence for a while. Liz was the first to speak up again.

"Have you spoken to Kirito or Asuna yet?"

"No, they're still away but I have no doubt they will be back when the fighting starts."

I had shifted my gaze to the floor just off to the side of Liz, it felt like the only thing I could do to prevent myself bursting into tears. Liz raised a hand to my cheek and moved my face back to hers. Looking worried herself. As she stared into my eyes she spoke in a quiet voice.

"You need to talk to them when you see them, explain to them everything you told me. Tell them that I want you three to watch out for each other, now more than ever." Tears began to form in Lisbeth's eyes as she spoke. "I want to see all three of you after the fight, you hear?"

All I could do was nod in response. I knew that if I tried to speak Liz would hear the crack in my voice.

"Good… now let's get this gear fixed up" she said with her smile returning whilst wiping her tears away.

**A/N: So just as a warning the next chapter is going to be the end of the Aincrad Arc and is gonna break a lot of the established canon and will contain spoilers for the anime. Still I hope you all will enjoy it :D**


	11. Chapter 11- The End of the World

**A/N: Some big spoilers in this chapter so if you haven't watched the anime or read the LN's then you may want to go it now. Seriously just go watch them :)**

* * *

Chapter 11- November 7th 2024- "The End of the World"

75h floor- Corinea

As predicted the call to assemble arrived on the morning of the 7th. However instead of being a call to arms from Asuna as usual, this one came directly from Heathcliff's account. The assault team was to meet in the town of Corinea, the major settlement of the 75th floor.

As I waited in the plaza I tried to push down the feelings of anxiety that I had and psyche myself up for the battle. Usually this was a simple process, so practiced by this point that I wouldn't even have to do it consciously anymore. But this time was different.

I heard the sound of the teleport gate activate and looked up to see Kirito and Asuna step out of it hand in hand. I made my way to them as briskly as I could without sprinting. Asuna was the first to spot my approach and held up a hand in a wave as I came nearer.

"Hey Tyzn, how have you been?" she asked with a smile.

"We need to talk" I interjected.

Asuna must have seen something written all over me, as rather than chastising my bluntness, a genuine look of concern crossed her face and she nodded.

"I've had a bad feeling about this boss for a couple of days now, after the last one having a teleport blocker I've gotta believe that this one will have one too." I explained to the pair.

Kirito stepped closer and asked "You didn't hear about the scouting team?" My eyes went wide. _Oh god what happened?_ "Heathcliff sent a party of 20 to scout the boss, but when the first 10 in hit the centre of the room the doors closed. When they opened again the team was gone."

"That idiot!" I shouted a little too loudly. This caused Kirito to recoil slightly and Asuna gave me a grimaced look. All around me people stopped and stared in my direction, but my seething anger blocked out my concern about it. In a more hushed tone I continued "I told him it was too dangerous to scout the boss!"

"Wait you spoke to the commander?" Asuna asked confusedly.

"Yeah I gave him the map data to the door, it made sense at the time but now… now ten people are dead because of it"

"Don't blame yourself" Asuna said trying to console me "it's the commander who sent them not you."

"Even so I don't like our chances against this boss. We have no idea what its attacks or weaknesses are and now it is going to trap the whole assault team in with it. I dunno, I just have a bad feeling."

Kirito nodded and looked down to the floor. "Yeah I've had a bad feeling about this too, something just doesn't feel right, like something bad is going to happen."

Just then a message popped up in front of me.

_Asuna has invited you to join her party._

Both I and Kirito looked bewildered at it for a moment before simultaneously looking up at Asuna.

"Oh don't give me that look" she said pouting at us both, "just think about it. The three strongest players in the Assault Team in one party watching each other's backs, whatever this boss throws at us we can handle it."

A big smile formed on Asuna's lips and she flashed us both the victory sign.

_I must admit she makes a good point _I thought to myself. I began to feel the anxieties slip away at last. _With Asuna, Kirito and me working together we should be unstoppable._

I looked at Kirito who just smiled and nodded in return. I let out a long sigh and pressed the accept button. Asuna and Kirito's health bars appeared in my vision and I couldn't help but smile for the first time in days.

Two other players came walking up to us, Agil and Klein. I knew them as capable fighters but little else, however Kirito and Asuna seemed to know them well as they spoke and laughed together.

I chose this opportunity to finish preparing mentally for the fight. It was much easier now that the fog of unease had lifted.

As always I began with my battle plan, deflecting certain attacks while countering others etcetera. However this boss was an unknown so knowing which attacks it would use was impossible. I felt the fear begin to creep into my mind again, but then I heard a voice that sounded strangely like Liz say '_Just keep it simple dummy'. _

I looked around but couldn't see Liz anywhere, _must just be my mind playing tricks on me. _But still that advice was sound. If I didn't know the attacks then it would be best to stay defensive and allow others to keep up the attack. I then remembered what Liz had said the day before '_I want you three to watch out for each other_'. Finally my battle plan formed, I had to protect Kirito and Asuna with everything I had.

Before long we stood outside the boss room. As the other fighters strategized among themselves our small party stood in silence. We had fought alongside each other so many times that we each knew what had to be done in the moment without needing a strategy beyond survive.

Kirito stood completely still, a vacant look on his face. _He hadn't lied about also being anxious_ I thought.

Asuna moved closer to Kirito and whispered something in his ear before moving back slightly and then speaking loud enough for me to also hear.

"I won't let anything happen to you, promise. Make sure you protect me too ok?"

"Yeah, you know I will" Kirito replied with a smile. I couldn't help but smile too. You could almost feel the love that the two of them shared radiating outwards, washing away any fear that I had. Asuna turned and smiled towards me too.

* * *

"And Tyzn too of course."

I nodded in response returning the smile. At last any fear I had was replaced with a new drive and focus.

_I will protect them with every ounce of energy I have!_

Suddenly the Boss door opened up and as one the raiding party charged into the room drawing our weapons. Fanning out like a well-trained army the separate parties all took their positions around the room. However there was no boss in sight. Behind us the doors slammed shut.

I stood still and focused my mind for any sense of movement. Both I and Asuna heard it at the same time and shot our eyes skyward.

"Up there!" Asuna called.

Above us was a centipede made of bones with a huge head and two massive scythes. The _Skull Reaper_! As it descended two players stood frozen in fear. "This way! Run!" Kirito called to them but as they turned to flee they were struck by the giant scythes and sent flying. Asuna and Kirito stepped forwards in an attempt to catch them only to have their bodies disintegrate as their HP hit zero.

One hit was all it took to eliminate two high rank players! I felt my body tense in fear for a second but as I saw Kirito sprint forwards to block a blow meant for another player my battle trance kicked in. Without any hesitation I sprung forwards into a leap and blocked the other scythe from swinging straight for Kirito.

Asuna joined us and fired off a sword skill between Kirito's crossed swords sending the boss reeling.

"If we block it together we have a chance" she said to us both. "Come on we can do this."

"Ok" Kirito said and I gave a nod in agreement.

"We'll deal with the scythes, everyone else flank it and attack!" Kirito called to the raid party.

Everyone charged into action as myself, Asuna and Kirito fought to keep the boss's agro and striking when we could. Eventually Heathcliff joined us using his shield skills to block blows.

The fight that followed was long and gruelling. Everyone gave it their all but despite our best efforts casualties continued to mount.

After an hour the boss's health hit the red its movements slowed down until eventually it was a sitting duck and unable to move. It was then that our party shifted from defence to full offence, bringing all our sword skills to bear with Kirito even unleashing his Starburst Stream to finally bring the boss down.

With the boss finally defeated the whole assault team collectively slumped to the ground exhausted. It was then that my mind turned to those that we had lost, those blows that I just wasn't fast enough to stop. Those that I had seen die played over in my head. Over the thoughts I heard Kirito mention that fourteen had been killed.

_Fourteen of the strongest players have died because I was too slow_ I screamed internally.

Fresh anxiety and fear flooded my mind. These thoughts were not new and I had been able to shrug them off before. But this time it flooded over me in a huge wave, like a crippling weight pressing out any other thoughts I could muster.

Without warning I felt a gust of wind beside me and saw a blur as Kirito charged, sword outstretched straight at Heathcliff. As contact was made a purple message popped up beside the Commander.

_Immortal Object_

Myself and Asuna jumped up and followed Kirito forwards, once gain my mind was clear enough to focus as I prepared for another battle, instinctively drawing Whirlwind as I ran.

"Kirito what are you…" Asuna called but as she spotted the message she quickly trailed off. Kirito then went on to explain that Heathcliff was in fact _Akihiko Kayaba, _the games creator.

* * *

**(A/N: if you ignored the spoiler warning and want to know why at this point go watch the anime/ read the light novels, I'm not going to write out the whole conversation for the sake of a fan fiction :D)**

* * *

Kayaba activated a mass paralysis, knocking everyone but Kirito to the ground. Whirlwind bounced on the stone floor and landed by my side, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move my arm to reach for it. As Kayaba challenged Kirito to a duel I felt the anger and fear return. I had promised to help protect Kiito and Asuna and now I could do nothing to help my friend as he fought against the games very creator.

Before engaging in battle Kirito shared words with Agil and Klein but I was too busy trying to get my arms to move and pick my weapon back up to hear what was said. However Kirito then turned to face me which brought my focus back to the room.

"Tyzn, you have always been a great fighter and a good friend to Asuna. Please look after her if I don't make it, keep her safe." A single tear formed in his eye as he asked me the question, a question that carried so much weight. I felt tears of my own form as I replied.

"Of course I will, I always will. But you'll beat this bastard! I know it!"

Once again my focus shifted back, I had to muster all of my strength if I was to help Kirito. My fingers twitched helplessly as I tried to reach for my weapon. A sudden scream from Asuna snapped me back once more.

"No Kirito, that's not fair! You can't do that it's not fair! NO! KIRITO!"

The clashing of sword and shield rang out like a cacophony of bells as Kirito sprang into action. He moved like a blur as he rained blow after blow down on Heathcliff. To my surprise Kirito seemed to gain speed with each swing yet somehow Heathcliff kept him at bay.

A quick slash from Heathcliff caught Kirito on the cheek, in retaliation Kirito unleashed his Starbust Stream sword skill but still he could not breach Heathcliff's defence.

As Kirito pounced in for another attack the tip of one of his swords collided with Heathcliff's shield and shattered. Seizing the moment Heathcliff swung his sword down. I felt another gust of wind behind me, this time followed by a red and white blur as somehow Asuna charged forward to take the blow. I watched in horror as she jumped between the two and the sword swiped down the length of her body.

A second later her body exploded into pixels as she died in Kirito's arms. I let out an almighty roar as my arm finally moved and I reached for my weapon. Grasping it in one hand I went to move my legs and charge. However my legs failed underneath me and I clattered back to the ground with a thump. I looked back up to see Heathcliff bury his sword through Kirito's chest. Then the world fell away. In less than ten seconds two of my closest friends had just died.

Except, something was wrong. Rather than explode in a shower of sparks as player death usually caused, Kirito just stood there shimmering in static. Without warning he lunged forwards striking Heathcliff with Asuna's rapier. In unison they died and the paralysis stopped.

I ran with all the energy I could muster to where Asuna and Kirito had died in the hopes of finding anything which could bring them back. Instead I was greeted with a barren floor. In grief I fell to the floor and began to cry, tears flooding like a burst dam.

Over my own sobbing I heard a game announcement.

_On November 7__th__ at 2:55 pm, the game has been cleared. Repeat the game has been cleared._

Then the sound of teleportation rang out and the world turned black.

Suddenly I felt incredibly weak, not just through grief but physically. I gradually opened my heavy eyes and was staring up at a fluorescent light which stung with a burning pain. I slowly lifted my hand to my face and saw its dishevelled form, it was then that I realised I was back in the real world.

This should have been a time to be happy, I'd made it back, I'd survived. Instead all I could see was Asuna and Kirito's death over and over and could only feel grief and sadness.

* * *

**That's the end of the Aincrad Arc but don't worry, the main meat of this story is based outside of this. Lots of angst, fluff, romance and long chapters to come :D**

**As always if you like the story so far be sure to follow and leave any feedback you have in a review or PM me **


	12. Chapter 12- A New Hope

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late upload. Real life has been pretty hectic these last couple of weeks and doesn't seem to be subsiding anytime soon unfortunately. But be assured that I still intend to upload as regularly as I can. **

**To better inform you guys as to the state of the story, I have around 35 chapters written but I am trying to improve each one before I upload, time permitting of course. **

**I also intend to go back and update some chapters with extra content, slight alterations and grammar checks at some point. I'm not sure if this website will inform you when his happens though so I might put up a temporary A/N to explain which chapters are affected when this happens (it'll be a long way off in all likelihood anyway)**

**I also want to give a quick shout out to FailtasticBelt who has been reviewing pretty much every chapter and helping me with tons of feedback and constructive criticism. Your help is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 12- January 21st 2025- "A New Hope"

Kyoto

I sat bolt upright in bed yet again. Another night of broken sleep as I saw the deaths of Kirito and Asuna play on repeat.

My psychiatrist had been trying to get me to forgive myself, saying that my grief was normal and that there was nothing I could do at the time. She was probably right, but that didn't stop me feeling this tremendous guilt.

I had found out from the SAO Incident Task Force that most of the survivors of SAO, nearly 6,000 in number, lived in or around Tokyo. This had put a damper on my psychiatrist's plans to have me meet with other survivors for joint therapy and since we all had to undergo physiotherapy it was also difficult to travel all the way from Kyoto for one of these sessions.

However, despite my therapist's intent, there was only three lives in SAO that I cared about in this moment. Kirito, Asuna and Liz.

I had asked the representative from the task force who had interviewed me about them, but they had insisted that the whereabouts and wellbeing of the other players was confidential at the time.

I stared up at the clock to see that it was 8:30 AM, yet in total I probably only had about an hours' worth of sleep.

I could hear the clattering of my mum in the kitchen preparing breakfast, whilst the sounds of the shower told me that my dad had also awoken.

They had both been incredibly supportive since I had returned. It kind of made me feel like a failure that no matter what, I couldn't get mentally better. This was all compounded by the fact that the reason I had fought so hard to return was to be back with them and now that I had returned all I wanted to do was shut myself away.

I know now that they didn't see me as a failure and were just happy to have me back, but my mind had been damaged by the ordeal and was very vulnerable to those kind of feelings back then.

Rather than face them I would spend my days trying to find out anything I could about Kirito, Asuna and Liz. After all if the government wouldn't tell me anything I would have to dig for myself. I would spend all the time I could trying to find any information about specific players from SAO, but it seemed that the information was being tightly controlled.

My psychiatrist would have a fit seeing me do this, I could hear her voice in my mind '_by doing this you are only delaying your recovery. You have to accept their loss and move on'_. She didn't understand though, I had made a promise and even while in my broken state, I intended to keep it. To that end I propped myself onto one of crutches and swung over to my computer chair nearby.

As my computer booted up an email notification popped up on my screen. It was from my psychiatrist and read:

_Dear Reo,_

_I have received a notification from the SAO Task Force that they have set up a messaging board and chat system for the survivors of SAO. I feel it prudent to explain that this information was only given to the assigned psychiatrists to share with their patients at their discretion. It may be possible to contact the friends you made during your time inside SAO using this system. But please understand that if the worst comes to light, none of it was your fault._

_I've attached a link to the server in this email and I hope you find the answers you are looking for. If you do find anything or just need to talk please do not hesitate to contact me._

_Yours,_

_Akita Rujeo_

As fast as my hand would move I snapped the mouse to the link and clicked. A website opened and began verifying my login credentials, which must have been embedded in the link. Once I was verified a new window popped up.

_Welcome Reo,_

_To better help acclimatize the users of this forum and to assist in locating any acquaintances you may have made within Sword Art Online your username has been set to Tyzn. Please feel free to use this service at any time and consider this a private space. Any use of threats or insults will be harshly treated with on this forum and should immediately be reported to the admins. _

I knew the part about privacy was bullshit. There was no way that the Task Force wasn't going over every message with a fine tooth comb, but that didn't matter. I had to try and find my friends.

As I closed the window a list of all members appeared in alphabetical order. I wasted no time in scrolling down to where Asuna's name would be.

_Anulla, Aoan, Atlanta…. No Asuna._

My heart sank but I knew I couldn't give up hope.

_Kirito would know what happened to Asuna_ I thought as I continued to scroll down the list.

However Kirito was also absent. I could feel my heart being torn apart all over again but then another name at the bottom of the current list caught my eye and I felt a new wave of happiness surge forth.

_Lisbeth!_

The small green icon next to her name indicated that she was currently online. Without even thinking I opened a chat window but then found myself stalled.

_What the hell do I say? How do I ask about Kirito and Asuna? What if she doesn't remember me?_ All ran through my thoughts. I stayed that way for what felt like an eternity.

Finally with trembling hands I typed a message.

**_Tyzn: Hey Liz. You have no idea how happy I am to see you made it out._**

Again an eternity felt like it had passed before the chat window indicated that Lisbeth was typing a message and finally a reply came.

**_Lisbeth: Oh my god! I was so worried that you hadn't woken up or that you had died! You dummy where have you been?_**

For the first time in the last two months I smiled. I still felt the hole left by Asuna and Kirito gnawing away at me though. I had to ask.

**_Tyzn: I'm sorry my counsellor only just told me about the forum. I don't mean to be cruel or anything but I need to know. Have you heard anything about Kirito or Asuna?_**

**_Lisbeth: Yeah Asuna never woke up from SAO and is still in hospital. Kirito is trying to find a way to wake her up though._**

_He made it, he actually made it! _My mind was abuzz. Kirito survived SAO and was a hero. But Asuna hadn't come back. I had heard that everyone who died in game had been killed instantly, so if Asuna was jut asleep then she couldn't be dead right? That must mean that one way or another there was hope.

**_Tyzn: How can Kirito wake her up?_**

**_Lisbeth: wait one sec._**

This second seemed to drag on forever. Now that I had even the slightest amount of information my mind had gone into overdrive, trying desperately to parse the information and screaming out for more. Eventually another lot of text appeared on screen.

**_Lisbeth: A friend sent me this yesterday._**

**_Agil: Liz calm down and let me explain. I came across a picture of a character in ALO that looks just like Asuna. I had to show Kirito. You know what he is like. He charged in to find out what was going on and to save her. But he'll be impossible to find and even if you knew where he was the map in this game is huge you'd never catch up. Best we can do is hope that he finds a way to wake her up._**

My brain was on overdrive trying to work out what this all meant.

Alfheim Online, or ALO, was another VRMMO I had heard about shortly after awaking. If Asuna was spotted in this other game how did she get there without logging in herself? Someone should have noticed her wake up to do that. More to the point why would she? And what if she wasn't asleep but just still under the effects of full dive? That would explain her not regaining consciousness.

**_Lisbeth: Are you ok? You've been quiet for a while._**

**_Tyzn: Yeah sorry, just trying to work out what could have happened to Asuna._**

**_Lisbeth: you and me both. But if I know one thing it is that you three are stubborn. I know that Kirito and Asuna will be fine, we just have to wait._**

**_Tyzn: yeah I guess you're right. Thanks Liz. I really did miss talking to you._**

**_Lisbeth: I missed talking to you too. Just don't go telling everyone! I have a reputation to keep!_**

**_Tyzn: Your secret is safe with me!_**

* * *

It had been two days since I had found out about the survivors forum as us users called it.

I had spent nearly every waking hour talking to Liz and had spent some time speaking with Agil, who had met Kirito in the real world.

Agil had shown me the image he'd sent to Kirito and he wasn't wrong. Whoever that was they looked the spitting image of Asuna. I could understand why Kirito had rushed in after her and I knew if anyone could save Asuna it would be him. Still I couldn't shake the thoughts that had clouded my broken mind since first awakening and it was beginning to look like I may never be able to.

On the home front my parents had commented on how much I had improved in just two days. Apparently the colour in my face had returned and my food intake had improved. Even my sleep had got better, although it still wasn't perfect. I'd still wake up in a cold sweat and the deaths of Asuna and Kirito would still play over and over. Even whilst awake my mind would wander back to not just their demise but the thew thoughts were also joined by the other horrors that I had witnessed.

Still at least now I could also feel hope that Kirito and Asuna would be safe, even if the pain remained.

I awoke at 9:00 am, 4 hours, the longest stretch of sleep I'd had in months. As was almost ritual now I shifted my body weight on one of my crutches to swing myself onto my computer chair from my bed. As I logged into the survivors group once again an invitation from Liz popped up almost instantly.

**_Lisbeth has sent you an invitation to a group chat._**

**_Lisbeth says: Get your a** in here now!_**

I couldn't help but smile at Liz's way with words.

Back in SAO I had given up any hope of being closer with Liz after my realization of her feelings towards Kirito. Yet in the real world I could feel all the emotions swell again. It was only now that I realised the feelings would come back every time I was talking to her and I could even picture her saying every line she typed.

It was perhaps kind of cliché and pathetic of me to feel this way. Still the warmth that it caused was one of the few happiness's I had felt since returning to the real world, so I revelled in them while I could.

_Damn _I thought, _if I'm not chronically depressed I'm hopelessly in love. _

I accepted the invite and was dropped into a group chat session. I glanced over at the list of members.

_Agil, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica… that name was new to me and…. Kirito….. KIRITO!_

**_Lisbeth: so Tyzn finally woke up!_**

**_Klein: About time you nearly missed the party!_**

**_Tyzn: Sorry, I have to take my sleep when I can._**

**_Lisbeth: Well Kirito you gonna give him the good news? This sap had been real worried about you both!_**

I waited with baited breath as the screen blinked '_Kirito is typing a message'_.

**_Kirito: Alright Liz give us a chance. Hey Tyzn! We're both glad to hear you're ok._**

**_Tyzn: we're?_**

I thought I knew who he meant but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

**_Lisbeth: who do you think he means dumbass?_**

**_Silica: Leave him alone, he's just as confused as we were_**

**_Kirito: I'm with Asuna, she's finally back and wanted to speak to you guys, I'll type out what she says._**

I couldn't believe it, I felt a huge weight lift off me as the hole in my chest closed its final gap in an instant. Liz, Asuna and Kirito, The only real friends I'd ever had, they were all back in the real world and out of that hell. I couldn't help but start to cry. But for once they were not tears of fear, sadness or regret, but of joy.

**_Kirito: Hey guys its Asuna. I know you all want to know what happened but it's a long story, I'll tell you all another time when I'm feeling stronger. When I am better though we all need to meet up! I miss you guys so much and I know that Kirito does too._**

**_Silica: I'm so glad you two are ok! I can't wait to meet up with you both for real!_**

**_Agil: I second that! We will have to arrange a big meetup at my Café when you are feeling better._**

**_Klein: Come on guys, you're gonna make me cry here._**

**_Lisbeth: You big baby_**

**_Tyzn: I'm so happy for you both, you guys have no idea how worried I was._**


	13. Chapter 13- Family and Recovery

**Sorry that this chapter is so late. I wanted to go back and fix some things I wasn't happy with in the last chapter as well as the flow in this one which took up a lot of the free time I had. **

**Still for those that may be interested the last chapter has had a few alterations in particular to the conversations.**

**Anyway without further a do, here's the longest chapter of the story so far :D**

* * *

Chapter 13- January 24th to April 11th 2025 "Family and Recovery"

Kyoto

January 24th

My eyes opened expecting to see the darkness of the night, but instead I was greeted by the red light of dawn. My clock read 8:30 am.

_10 hours? I actually slept for 10 hours?_

I then remembered the previous day, the revelation that we had all made it out of SAO. My friends were safe and the love between Kirito and Asuna bloomed again. I felt a huge smile grow on my face and hurriedly grabbed my crutches from beside my bed.

My stomach rumbled as I stood. It had been so long since I had been hungry, I had forgotten what it felt like. Apparently it was very common in people with anxiety and depression to not feel hunger but now the feeling was back with vengeance. It was an uncomfortable feeling yet I laughed at its presence.

_It must mean I am finally ready to get better! _I thought to myself.

As fast as my arms would swing the crutches I made my way down the hall to the kitchen. Inside my mum was already up and making breakfast for the family. She looked up as I entered the room and gasped when she saw my big smile.

"Hi mum, what's for breakfast?" I asked nonchalantly.

Without warning my mum hurtled across the room and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in a tight embrace and I could feel her crying into my chest. I felt like I had said or done something wrong until she spoke.

"Oh my baby, that's the first smile I've seen since you've come back to us! My baby is finally home!"

"I'm not a baby anymore mum, I'm 17 now." I said back with my own tears starting to push through and I wrapped my arms around her to return the hug.

She pulled herself back and held me by the shoulders. I could still see tears in her eyes but she also beamed a huge smile at me.

"Nonsense you are always my baby boy! Now go sit down and I'll get you something."

I sat at the table and placed my crutches against the wall, wiping away the beaded tears in my eyes. My father entered the room fixing his tie into place and when he saw me he also seemed taken aback for a second. He looked over at my mum as she wiped her own tears away from her eyes and continued to prepare the food.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

My mum turned around to face us both and shone her huge smile.

"You missed the big smile Reo had on his face. I haven't seen him so happy in so long."

My father looked over at me smiling himself now and gave a simple nod. He took a seat opposite me and my mum bought over three plates filled with bacon, eggs and toast.

Without hesitation I tucked straight in. As fast as my dishevelled hands would allow I forced the food into my mouth. I heard my mum chuckle at the sight despite my breach of etiquette but in the moment I wanted nothing more than to devour all of the food I could.

As I finished off my plate my father cleared his throat.

"So Reo, I know I probably shouldn't ask but you have me intrigued. What's bought about this sudden change this morning?"

Before even speaking I felt another smile grow over my face, if I kept this up I would strain a muscle.

"You know how you said the other day that I seemed like I was a bit better?"

My father nodded in response.

"Well when I was in SAO I made three friends. Two days ago I found out that two of those had made it safely back to the real world. But the third one hadn't woken up yet."

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes just remembering it all.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry" my mum said with a look of concern. I held up my hand to stop her and continued.

"No its ok, my friend finally woke up yesterday and I even got to speak with her. I feel way better now."

It seems so cliché now that I think back on it, but ultimately it was the truth. I felt the most alive and happy that I ever had in my whole life.

My parents sat opposite me both beaming at my obvious excitement. My mother began to cry again but the smile on her face told me that she was crying with joy, just like I was now. Even my father, usually a man who reeled his emotions in, had specks of tears in his eyes. They both stood and walked to my chair, embracing me between them.

"Like mum said, I'm home."

* * *

February 20th 2025

In just under a month I had gone from a little over 40 to 55 kilos. Gorging myself on food had helped but now with a new lease on life I had thrown myself full force into my physical therapy seeing it as a chance at a new start.

My doctors had told me that they had never seen such a turnaround in someone's physical wellbeing, with even my psychiatrist commenting her surprise on my emotional turn around too.

Even in this short time I had gone from a reliance on crutches to being able to walk again. I still wasn't at the running phase but I was determined to come back far stronger than I ever was before.

However the strength in my arms and back had never been better. In fact I been concentrating so heavily on building my strength that I had far surpassed my pre-SAO build.

As I laid on my bedroom floor doing sit ups I thought about the impeding return of my brother from university. He was traveling all the way from Tokyo to be with the family for the first time since his brief visit when I awoke last year.

My brother and I had never really got along. He was two years older than me and always treated me as inferior. I was little more than a butt for his jokes when we were together and our interests couldn't be wider apart. While I enjoyed video games he liked sports, while he studied to become a vet I studied computer science. However after all my time in SAO I actually found myself looking forward to his return.

As I hit my 22nd push up of the morning I head a buzz at the door and my mum hurry down the hallway to answer.

"Sora, it's so good to have you home, how was the journey?" I heard her say from down the hall.

"Not too bad the traffic is a nightmare though. It's good to see you mum." My brother replied.

I pulled myself up again into my 23rd sit up as their conversation continued.

"Here honey let me put your bag in your room."

"Thanks mum, where's Reo at?"

"In his room, you should go say hi."

I heard my brother laugh. "I should have guessed, I'll go see him now."

Footsteps approached my door as I prepared myself for a barrage of jokes and insults at my expense. I decided to just keep exercising and ignore him for as long as possible, even if I was glad to see him again.

There was a knock at the door as it swung instantly open revealing my brother. As I pulled myself back up again I said "Hi" and lowered myself as I breathed back in.

"Holy shit, never thought I'd see you doing sit ups Reo!"

_Here it comes _I thought.

"Damn look at you, you really are getting ripped. You look better than you ever have."

_That almost sounded like a compliment._

As I sat up again my brother made his way to my bed and sat on the end of it without saying a word. He sat for a couple of seconds before speaking again.

"How are you doing little brother? I mean really doing, not just what you tell mum and dad."

I was shocked at how genuine he sounded and relieved that it was accompanied by a joke. Perhaps we had both changed since years ago.

"I'm ok now, probably happier than I've ever been" I replied, shocked at my own honesty. I stood up and went to sit in my computer chair while stretching my back.

"That's good… Listen I want to apologise to you."

"For what?" I asked as leaned back in the chair with my body sighing in relief.

"For all the shit I ever gave you when we were kids. When you were stuck in the NerveGear it scared the crap outta me. It made me regret all the things I'd said and done to you and I just wanted to have you home again."

My jaw dropped open and I sat for a few seconds completely bewildered. "Wow I never expected to hear you say that, but thanks."

Sora stood up and made his way over to me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Just don't go getting yourself stuck in another death game ok? This apologising shit takes a lot out of me."

I couldn't help but laugh at the comment. It felt good to actually have a moment with my brother being genuine and supportive.

"Damn man, your shoulder is nothing but muscle now. You really should take up a sport." Sora said. I leaned further back and crossed my arms.

"Oh sure cause that has always worked out in the past right?" I said sarcastically.

I was never really interested in sports at all and back before SAO I wasn't exactly strong or fast either. But since coming back I was definitely at least twice as strong in upper body strength as I was before the incident.

_Who knows perhaps after_ _my legs gain the strength to run I would become even stronger_ I thought, although that still didn't mean I was interested.

"Well you always played fighting games with swords and fists right? Why not take up a martial art? It'll probably help with your recovery too." Sora went on.

He made a good point, perhaps when I was strong enough it wouldn't be a bad idea to learn how to fight, after all its all I had done for two years in SAO. Sure fighting in VR is wildly different than real life, but the mind-set isn't at all.

"Anyway I better go unpack, it's good to have you back Reo" My brother said as he moved towards the door.

"Thanks Sora, its good to have you back too"

* * *

March 10th 2025

I had told my psychiatrist about my brother's idea for me to take up a martial art and she had agreed that it could be a good idea. However she had made it clear that should I get any aggressive thoughts or flashbacks to SAO I should quit immediately.

I sat at my computer searching for local dojos and trying to decide on what I wanted to do. Kendo was the obvious choice but the idea of using a proxy for a sword didn't appeal to me. Glaives were my one true calling for a weapon after all the time relying on it. However there weren't any martial arts that used them.

Eventually I settled on Jujutsu, its focus on defensive disarming strikes most resembled my fighting style in SAO afterall.

An email notification popped up as I browsed through the local trainers. The header told me it was from the SAO task force detailing a meeting that they wanted to arrange with me, my parents and my psychiatrist. The email was a little vague but it mentioned it was related to my education given my two years absent from the system.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and my mother's head peered around it.

"Hey Reo did you just get an email from the task force?"

"Yeah, do you think we should go?"

"Of course we should, if it's regarding your education it's very important."

I was very wary of this task force. It always seemed to me like they were more interested in gathering information than actually helping us survivors. In fact it felt like all the 'help' we did get came about more as a side effect of their activities or as a ruse for them to find out something new.

But if my mother was committed to talking with them I had little choice.

* * *

March 14th

My mother, father and I waited in my psychiatrist's office for the arrival of the Task Force representative. My psychiatrist, Akita Rujeo, was speaking to my parents about how well I had recovered and that she was truly proud of how far I had come.

I noticed how she was careful not to explain to them about what we had discussed in person or my continued struggle with my memories causing trouble with my focus. It could have just been standard patient doctor confidentiality at work, but part of me wanted to think that perhaps she was also looking out for me in a way. After all she knew how scared I was to explain it to my parents.

There was a buzz from Akita's desk intercom and her secretary informed her of the representative's arrival.

"Good, please let them in" Akita responded and the door behind us opened. A man, probably in his late twenties walked in wearing a suit and he had rectangular glasses on his face.

Mr and Mrs Nakamura, Reo. It's a pleasure to meet you all" he said with a bow. "I am Seijirou Kikuoka."

He sat in the last arranged chair just off to the side of my parents before continuing.

"I'm sure you are wondering what this is about so I will cut to the chase. The task force has been working tirelessly to help rehabilitate the survivors of SAO, but we've hit a snag when it comes to the survivors of school age. Given that they were all out of the schooling system for two years they are all far behind their peers. In order to address this we are setting up a high school designed from the ground up specifically for their needs."

Kikuoka waited, obviously allowing time for my parents to think.

_More like to study all of us in one place _I thought.

My father was the first to speak. "Seems to me that you want them all together to keep an eye on them. After all there were some in there that witnessed death or even committed murder." I was surprised at my father's candidness and for thinking about the situation exactly as I had.

"I understand your reservations" Kikuoka continued "but I can assure you that while the pupils will be under observation it is only for their own safety. The ultimate goal is to help them continue their education without the pressures of being the oldest pupils in their classes."

"And where would this school be?" My mother asked.

"Since most of the survivors are situated in Tokyo the school would be in the city." Kikuoka said. "I know you will have reservations about this, but there are several other survivors who will be attending the school and a special hostel has been set up for them with all of the support staff required to meet the needs of the pupils."

"So we only just got our boy back and you want us to send him away already?" My father asked, obviously quite annoyed at the prospect.

"What do you think Miss Rujeo?" My mother asked my psychiatrist, seeming very calm compared to my father.

"Well I have been in close communication with the task force this last week about this subject." Akita explained. "And honestly I think that it is a good opportunity for Reo, Mrs Nakamura. It will take him far from home but being able to talk to fellow survivors has been the turning point in his recovery and I believe that it will help him to continue down this road. But ultimately I also believe that this should be Reo's decision."

The whole room turned to look at me. It was a long way to go, taking me away from my parents, but at the same time it was a great opportunity. Perhaps the saddest, yet most crucial plus point to me at the time was that there was always a chance that Liz would be attending the school. In the end that was the deciding factor.

"I want to go." I eventually said. My father looked at me seeming a little hurt but to my surprise my mum seemed to understand and gave me a nod. "It's not that I want to leave home but like Mr Kikuoka and Miss Rujeo said, it's a great opportunity."

My father's expression changed from a look of dismay to one of genuine pride. He placed a hand on my head and said to me "I think you should think on this a little more, but if this is what you want son, we will make it happen."

* * *

April 11th 2025

I was making my final preparations to leave for Tokyo. My room was filled with boxes and suitcases packed with the things I was taking with me. My father would be driving me to Tokyo the following day and Sora would be meeting us there to help move me in. My mother had made him promise to check up on me whenever he could and to help me if I got into trouble.

While I had anxiety about leaving home knowing that at least one member of my family was nearby helped relieve some of it. Deep down I also wondered if this was an opportunity to become closer with my brother too.

I sat on my bed with my old laptop talking to Liz, Asuna, Kirito and Klein in the chat room.

_**Asuna: So tomorrow is the big day Tyzn. You excited to be coming to Tokyo?**_

_**Tyzn: sure I am, I can't wait to see all you guys at school. **_

_**Lisbeth: you're gonna be staying in the hostel right?**_

_**Tyzn: Yeah**_

**_Lisbeth: Well I might bump into you there, me and Silica are both staying there too_**

****The thought of seeing Liz in real life nearly made my head pop. Having never been much of ladies man, or a social person at all, I had no idea how to handle such an encounter.

My heart rate climbed drastically and a strange sense of panic began to set in before I managed to regain my composure and a thought occurred, staving off that panic for now.

_Shame I'm going to be too busy to really see much of the hostel._

**_Tyzn: That would be cool but I don't know if I will get the time. It's gonna be a long trip from Kyoto and then I'm seeing my brother on Sunday._**

_**Klein: you know we still need to sort out meeting up at Dicey Café, it's not like I can see you guys at school**_

_**Asuna: of course we will but we can't do it without Tyzn**_

_**Tyzn: you guys go ahead, I'm sure I'll be at the next big meet-up**_

_**Kirito: Nah it just wouldn't be the same. Besides Asuna is still finding it hard to get around**_

_**Asuna: I can get around just fine thank you!**_

_**Lisbeth: OOOO Trouble in paradise!**_

_**Asuna: oh don't be silly.**_

_**Tyzn: thanks guys, I appreciate the consideration. How is this survivor's school anyway?**_

_**Kirito: just like any other school really. It's strange seeing someone and remembering them in the game though. Its weird when you just recognise them but don't know where from.**_

_**Lisbeth: You think it's bad for you guys? Most people in the school visited my shop, if it wasn't for the pink hair in game I think everyone at the school would know who I am by now.**_

I had always wondered if Liz's hair was dyed pink in the real world. I guess this finally debunked that idea.

_**Kirito: yeah I guess you're right**_

_**Klein: Wait your hair isn't pink IRL?**_

_**Kirito: keep up Klein of course it isn't**_

_**Asuna: let's all meet up in the cafeteria Monday, we can have our own little party at lunch! I can make us some snacks! And then next weekend we can introduce Tyzn to Klein and Agil at the dicey café**_

_**Lisbeth: So long as you bring some of that banana cake you made last week I'm in!**_


	14. Chapter 14- The First Day

**Sorry for the late upload again, seems like it may be best to say that I will update this at most weekly. Part of the reason for this is how bad some of these chapters are written and a lack of time to give them the overhaul they need.**

**With that said this chapter still has some glaring problems that I intend to fix but I thought it was better to give you guys a chapter given the positive response it has received despite its weaknesses.**

**I did get time last weekend to go back to the previous two chapters and have added in a little more again. The TLDR is that I made it clearer that Tyzn still likes Liz (a lot) and explains why he took a step back from her since coming back to the real world.**

**Finally this is the start of some rather fluffy chapters leading up to the real meat of the romance plot. Things will be heating up real soon! :D**

* * *

Chapter 14- April 14th 2025 "The First Day"

SAO Survivors School

The hostel which had been set up for the survivors attending the school was actually rather impressive. I was expecting it to be shared rooms but each pupil had their own space.

It seemed to be an old converted hotel of sorts, with each of the living spaces consisting of three rooms. Behind each door was a small living room which had a single chair, a two seat sofa, and a space for preparing basic food including a microwave and small fridge. The shower room consisted of a basin, toilet and shower, while the last was a bedroom just large enough for a single bed and a wardrobe.

The hostel had been split in two between boys and girls dormitories and at the centre of the hostel, separating the two, was a large cafeteria which served breakfast, lunch and dinner to the pupils. It also had an area with a pool table and several sofas set up to act as a place to socialise.

However I had little time to actually check out these facilities since I spent most of Saturday traveling and had spent all of Sunday with my brother and father.

I had tried to keep an eye out for someone who looked like Liz, more out of fear of making a fool of myself, but with the hostel split into male and female dorms and the fact that I hadn't visited the cafeteria beyond my initial tour I hadn't seen many female survivors at all.

However a few pupils had caught my attention. Just like Kirito had said I saw a few people I recognised from one place or another. I was thankful that I was nowhere near as famous as Asuna or Kirito and that I could slip under the radar.

That all changed on the first day of school. That morning, when I sat down on one of the school buses which shuttled pupils from the hostel to the school, a small girl had rushed up the aisle to take the seat next to me. I looked down at her a little confused as she smiled up at me. Eventually the penny dropped as I looked into her azure eyes.

"Tori?" I asked confusedly.

The girl leaped at me and took me in her arms.

"Tyzn! I didn't know you were going to this school."

"Errr… yeah it's my first day." I answered feeling a little awkward at the affection.

"It's good to see you again, if we are at the same school it means I can thank you for saving me every day."

I patted Tori on the back gently and replied.

"There's no need for that, you helped us save lots of people. You're the real hero."

Tori let go of me and beamed a huge smile.

"Well if I can't thank you I can at least sit with you on the way to school right? I mean you're like a big brother to me."

This was getting awkward, but I could at least understand her affections, even if it was a little weird.

"Ok sure."

We spent the rest of the journey talking about where we had come from, the school and the housing complex in which we stayed. As we arrived at the school we said our goodbyes and went to our respective classes.

* * *

Kirito really had hit the nail on the head with his explanation since it just felt like a normal school after that. The pupils all shuffled from one class to the next chatting and gossiping before settling down to hear teachers give their lectures. It all felt so familiar.

Yet the state of unease usually caused by attending a new school was far overshadowed by fear of how I would respond to seeing Liz again. Hell I wasn't sure if I could stay composed enough to talk to Asuna and Kirito again either.

The old me would have not even attempted it, but for better or worse SAO had changed everything for me now. I was stronger physically speaking and for the first time in my life had people I could call friends. Despite feeling the dread of making a fool of myself the thoughts of seeing those three again drove me forwards, even if half of my consciousness had to be dragged screaming to that conclusion.

As the lunch bell tolled I left my math class and walked out into the corridor, through the hustle and bustle of the students I was trying to glimpse a sign to show me to the cafeteria where I was to meet everyone IRL for the first time.

My heart was already racing at the prospect and my cheeks were burning hot.

As I tried to look around hopelessly for any indication I caught sight of someone out of the corner of my eye. I did a double take and my eyes went wide as I saw her.

A girl with long chestnut hair tied into a distinctive hairstyle with long bangs.

_Asuna!_

She was standing just outside her class with a pair of crutched on each arm, seemingly waiting for an opening to move off. In her hands was a picnic basket, no doubt containing the lunch she had promised to make for our group.

I made my way as quickly as I could through the crowd and as I drew up beside her I tentatively spoke.

"A-Asuna?"

The girl turned to look at me and in an instant was leaping at me to give me a hug. As she grabbed onto me her crutches swung around wildly on her arms. I was almost sent flying by the onslaught and being held by her in such a manner was certainly quite embarrassing.

"Tyzn! It's so good to see you!" she screeched happily.

"It's great to see you too Asuna" I replied again quietly, trying avoid eye contact with the numerous confused people around us watching the spectacle.

I had to also contend with holding back tears at seeing the person who had been my friend through most of SAO again and I was sure by this point I looked like a beetroot.

Asuna held the hug for a few seconds more before backing up and planting one of her crutches back on the floor. She grabbed my arm with her free hand and started to pull me down the corridor.

"Come on slowpoke, let's go find the others."

I was pulled down several hallways and through a big set of double doors which opened up into a huge room full of pupils eating their lunch noisily. It really was just like a regular school.

Asuna continued to tug me along until we came to a table beside a window where I saw Kirito and another girl sitting down.

As we approached Kirito looked up and smiled at Asuna.

"Look who I just found" Asuna said with a big smile of her own.

Kirito looked at me for a few seconds, it was obviously taking him longer to recognise me than Asuna did.

"Holy crap Tyzn you got big!" he eventually blurted out.

Raising an eyebrow I replied with a strained laugh in my voice, trying to act as cool as I could.

"Big how?"

"I mean your arms man. You were nowhere near as strong looking in SAO."

Whilst it was true that I now had some rather toned arms it was not like they were a bodybuilders, I guess it wasn't hard to beat the noodley state that my arms were back then and that SAO had realistically rendered. And they were certainly larger and stronger than Kirito's seemed still.

"Yeah…" I replied scratching my chin in thought. "I've kinda been going hard for the last couple of months, I even joined a Jujutsu class."

"Well you need to take Kirito with you, he could use a bit more muscle." Asuna laughed out.

"I'm plenty strong thank you" Kirito replied pouting.

"Relax I'm just kidding" Asuna said more assuringly.

It seemed that little had changed between the two, which was a huge comfort. What's more their joking nature was doing wonders to help calm my nerves down.

As Asuna and I sat down at the table Kirito introduced me to the other girl who looked on bemused.

"This is Keiko AKA Silica, a friend I made in SAO. Keiko this is Tyzn, one of the strongest fighters in SAO and the top scout of the assault team."

"It's good to meet you in person" Keiko said with a smile.

So this was the girl who I had spent the last couple of weeks talking with in the groups chat. It surprised me how young she was compared to the rest of us, she had always seemed more mature.

"Same to you Keiko, it's good to put a face to the name at last." I said back.

Asuna began to pull boxes from her basket and placed them on the table. Inside them was an assortment of delicious looking goodies ranging from sandwiches to cakes.

"Have you guys seen Rika yet? She should be here by now" Keiko asked us.

"I haven't, but she should be here soon" Asuna responded.

_Who is Rika? _I thought as Asuna leant forwards from her seat and waved at someone behind me.

"There she is, over here!" Asuna called.

I looked back over my shoulder and gasped. Walking towards us was a beautiful sight. A freckled girl with a messy haircut. That hair might not be pink anymore but there was no doubt who it was.

_Lisbeth!_

She made her way over to the table and sat down right next to me before saying anything.

"So who is this nerd?" she asked thumbing in my direction.

As I was about to reply she laughed and nudged me in the ribs.

"Relax I know who you are Tyzn."

She turned to face me and looked me up and down letting out a whistle.

"Damn boy you got yourself some guns!"

My face felt like a furnace and seeing Liz's warm eyes, rosy coloured cheeks under cute freckles and beautiful smile again caused a huge lump to form in my throat, forcing me to gulp it down in order to speak.

"errr yeah… I've been working out a bit." I replied quietly.

These were anxieties I hadn't felt since first meeting Liz back in SAO swelling up. The anxiety of meeting a new and very attractive girl.

It seemed odd that I would be feeling this all over again, perhaps it was because this was the real world and not virtual. Either way it left me feeling uncomfortable and flushed.

"A bit? Jeez you better be careful or you may have Asuna swooning over you"

Both Kirito and Asuna gave Liz a glare but all it did was make Liz give her cheeky chuckle.

"No offense Tyzn but I only have eyes for Kirito" Asuna said while grabbing his hand.

It still made me happy to see them both in love, even more so now it was the real world.

Kirito smiled back at Asuna and said in a low voice "Kazuto".

Asuna went instantly red and covered her mouth.

"Oh sorry, remembering to use everyone's real name is hard."

"That's a good point" Liz said "Well Kirito is really called Kazuto, Silica is Keiko and I'm Rika. Asuna had no imagination and named her character after her real life name."

Asuna gave Liz a kick under the table which made her jump up.

"Ow!"

"Serves you right!" Asuna said pouting.

"Anyway what do we call you muscles?" Liz said looking straight at me.

"I'm… Reo" I mumbled out. It was hard speaking to her all over again.

_Why does this feel like talking to her for the first time again? get your shit together! _I internally screamed at myself.

"Well good to meet you Reo" Kazuto said with a nod.

We all tucked into the food that Asuna had bought along. It turned out she was a great chef and the food was delicious.

"What number bus did you get on this morning Tyz… I mean Reo?" Silica asked me as we all ate. "We didn't see you."

"I got the first one that turned up." I replied with a shrug.

"Pfft only the nerds get the first one!" Liz said as she chowed down on one of Asuna's cakes. "You should wait at the bus stop tomorrow for us lovely ladies to escort you in!"

My heart was racing at the idea of traveling to school with Liz, it made me feel so pathetic but happy at the same time. "Ok… Sure" I nodded back.

As she stuffed her face full of the food I could have sworn that I saw sideways glances come from Liz and she seemed to be getting a deeper shade of red under her freckles. However I decided that it was probably just my hopeful imagination.

As the bell rang once more signalling the end of lunch Liz let out a groan of disapproval and gave me a gentle slap on the arm as she stood up.

"Alright then muscles, you better wait at the bus stop for us after the last class. We still have some catching up to do!" She said to me cheerfully.

Before I could respond Liz shot off out of the cafeteria leaving me standing with the others and with a buzzing feeling in my head.


	15. Chapter 15- Courage

**Time for another chapter! This one I'm actually rather happy with now having gone through it quite thoroughly this past week, although I'm sure there is still room for improvement. **

**Unfortunately I had a quick look at the next chapter before uploading this one and that one needs A LOT of work done to it. This next week is either shaping up to be insanely busy or stupidly quiet for me. Hopefully it is the later and I can get the next chapter revised or, most likely, completely rewritten. If not expect there to be a delay on the next chapter, but if you are into the fluffy direction that the story is taking it'll be worth the wait :D**

Chapter 15- May 15th "Courage"

SAO Survivors School Hostel

I had been at the survivor's school for a month by now and yet my anxieties when it came to Liz still buzzed around me as much as they had back when I first met her in SAO.

Every waking hour I would find myself distracted by thoughts of her and when together my pulse would rise and I'd revert back to feeling too shy to even speak. The only minor respite I could get seemed to be when we were playing ALO together.

For some reason I would gain a new level of confidence there, enough to actually speak to Liz without falling over my words or speaking with a cadence barely over a whisper at least. I felt it was still obvious how much I was struggling even there though.

I wanted to shout my feelings for Liz from the rooftops, to win her heart like in some cheesy romance movie, yet the idea of doing so would bring a huge weight of embarrassment crashing down.

I had been trying to control this anxiety on my own to no avail both within SAO and now for real. Despite my efforts my predicament was getting no better, I felt like I had no choice but to seek help from someone about the subject.

Asuna would be the obvious choice, but I couldn't bring myself to ask her. The thought of making a fool of myself by spilling my feelings in front of her brought thumping embarrassment to my head.

Keiko was probably Liz's closest friend but asking her was probably a bad idea too. I hadn't known her all that long and from what I could gather she was a bit of a gossip.

I barely knew Agil or Klein either which only left Kazuto, but I got the impression that he was just as hopeless at this stuff as I was.

So I went to the only other person I could.

_Sora_

Even after he had agreed to come over I felt like this was going to be a mistake.

We had become closer over the past few months sure, but asking him for advice about a girl? This was going to end up being another joke with me as the punch line.

As I contemplated my impending doom I heard a knock at the door.

"Come on brother it's raining outside, I'm drenched! Security takes their time checking your ID huh?" I heard Sora call as I opened the door.

He barged his way past me and into my room shaking off water all over my small living space. At least he had the decency to remove his shoes and place his wet coat on the back of the chair after spraying his deluge of rainwater.

Sora wasted no time snooping around, not even stopping to say hello and I regretted my decision more with every passing moment. He slid open the door to my bedroom and peered inside before grabbing for something from my desk, turning around and waving my AmuSphere in the air whilst tutting.

_Oh shit! I should have hidden that away!_

"What are you doing with one of these little brother? Mum and dad would have a fit if they found out you were using this."

I just stood there in silence staring at the floor. He wasn't wrong, they would be upset with me and it would probably panic them.

Sora walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you sure you are safe using this thing?"

He sounded genuinely concerned and I nodded slowly as a response.

"And this thing makes you happy? No bad thoughts right?"

I slowly shook my head this time, expecting some kind of chastisement in reply yet to my surprise Sora instead went and placed it back in my bedroom without a word.

When he turned back he smiled at me and said "its ok your secret is safe with me."

I looked up at him awe struck and unable to speak. I really had expected him to let me have it.

"What?" He chuckled. "If you're sure its safe then its ok with me, I wouldn't tell mum and dad though."

Sora laughed a little "God listen to me I sound like a dad giving his son a sex talk."

I laughed at my brothers comments, turned out he could be funny when it wasn't all aimed at me and it was certainly helping to suppress my own anxiety.

Sora sat down in the chair before speaking again.

"So what it is you wanted to talk to me about anyway?"

I sat on the sofa opposite Sora and took a deep breath.

_Here goes. _

"Well… there is this girl I met in SAO…"

"Oh god this is the sex talk isn't it?" Sora interrupted, feigning surprise behind a cheeky smile.

"No! Just shut up and listen!" I retaliated in an angry voice. Sora went quiet and nodded with a big smirk plastered across his face.

"I met this girl in SAO and I liked her then but I never told her cause I had to focus on… well not dying. But now she is at my school and we see each other all the time... I can't stop thinking about her and its driving me nuts. But Rika is also my friend and I don't want that to go away. I just don't know what I should do."

The confessions of my feelings left me feeling incredibly embarrassed, especially since it was my brother who I was confessing to and especially since it had just blurted it all out so fast. I waited and waited for a sarcastic response but none came.

Instead Sora pondered for a few seconds with his silly smile still in place before saying "Sorry kiddo you're in love."

"Well yeah I got that much." I replied frustrated.

"Then there is only one thing you can do, you gotta ask this Rika on a date."

"But what if that just pushes her away? I don't want to lose her as a friend too"

There was no holding it all in now, my bottled up anxieties came flooding forth like a burst dam.

Sora's face went stern before he spoke. "Look, I've been where you are now, it sucks, I know. I learnt the hard way that if you don't ask her you'll regret it. And if she is scared away just by being asked about a date, well then she doesn't care enough about you to be a friend in the first place right?"

Those words were surprisingly reassuring, and even more shocking given who was saying them.

"So if you want my advice brother, do whatever you need to do to do to get the courage and just ask her for a date. It shouldn't be too hard for someone that faced down death every day for two years and survived right?"

Those words bought back some harsh thoughts again. I had to force myself to stop my train of thought as I felt my mind slipping once more into the terrifying memories from SAO. This was a fact that Sora obviously picked up on.

"Shit!" I heard Sora shout through my distracted state. "I didn't mean anything by that. It was meant as a compliment but I don't…"

I held my hand in the air to cut him off.

"It's ok, I know what you meant, I'm fine really"

My brother looked unconvinced until I returned his stare with a smile of my own.

"I never thought I'd be going to you for advice on girls. You're really good at it, you should look into becoming an agony aunt or something" I said to Sora feeling far more confident now.

Sora laughed haughtily at that before standing back up.

"Glad I could help son" he said mockingly replicating our dad's voice. "I had best get going, I've got my own studying to do… and good luck kiddo."

* * *

The next day rolled around and before I knew it was lunch time. I had seen Liz on the school bus of course but there was no way that I could psyche myself up to ask her in a place with no escape. Instead I had just acted like I always did when with her in person, like the shy kid at the playground trying to act cool. Not that the analogy was all that far from the truth.

As lunch time came around I made my way to the cafeteria trying my old methods to prepare for a challenge in an attempt to gain some composure. I ran through the usual questions in my head.

_What were my goals here? To have the confidence to ask Liz on a date_

_How do I achieve it? I stroll into the cafeteria and just ask her, no hesitation_

_What do I do if that fails? Run away screaming… No that was stupid. _

_Take the rejection in my stride and move on? That'd be hard but I didn't have another choice_

_Well shit this isn't helping!_

I stood in front of the cafeteria doors. I could tell that it was mostly empty, most of the pupils had gone out to enjoy the sunshine. You'd never think it was raining the day before with how warm the sun was today.

I took a final deep breath and swung the doors open, heading straight to our usual table.

I could see Liz standing at the window peering through it before she sat down in her seat with a thump. It was then that she noticed my approach but she seemed to be in a bad mood given her expression.

Opposite her sat Keiko who hadn't yet noticed my arrival.

I almost turned to run but my brother's voice rang through my mind "_if you don't ask her you will regret it". _

I had finally got the courage, I had to use it now.

"Hey Silica, hey Liz." I said as I approached.

Silica spun around on her chair and was the first to reply "oh hey Reo."

"Hey" Liz said after, sounding annoyed.

I took in a long breath and again remembered my brother's advice to finally build the courage to speak.

"So errr… Liz… I was wondering… do you wanna go to the dicey café with me one day?"

_God I sounded so pathetic, way to beam confidence there Reo! _

Even my own subconscious were mocking me at this point.

"Derr… we're all going there after school dummy. You know the big survivors party thing."

_Oh no she didn't understand. Abort, Abort!_ My mind screamed but I had to push on, now or never!

"I mean another time… just the two of us… maybe" I stuttered out, but then my anxieties got the better of me and I blurted out the most pathetic thing.

"I mean if you don't want to that's ok, I understand."

Both the girls sat there in silence. While Keiko smiled cheekily, swinging her head back and forth between myself and Liz, Liz just looked bewildered and was turning a shade of bright red. I couldn't tell if that was embarrassment or anger or both.

Eventually Liz broke the deadlock. "You mean… like…. a date right?"

"Yeah that's what I meant." I said hanging my head.

_At least I tried._

"Sure… wanna go next Saturday?" Liz replied sounding nervous herself now.

_Wait what? She said yes?_

"Yeah that sounds great… I have work in the morning though" I replied.

Deep down I was considering ditching work entirely if needed, even if that was a terrible idea. It's not like I could think straight, my heart was racing and I felt like a deer in the headlights, barely struggling to keep enough composure to speak.

"Is 2 o'clock ok?" Liz asked.

Her cheeks were still becoming more and more flushed and she was wringing her hands together like a worried child.

"Sure, I finish work at one so I'll meet you there."

My heart was pounding and I felt the need to leave soon before I made a complete tool of myself.

"Anyway I better head to the computer lab, see you both later." I said quickly before making my way to the doors.

My body wanted to run out of the cafeteria at sprinting pace, but I managed to reel myself back as I walked out as calmly and coolly as I could muster.

Once I was past the doors I let out a long sigh and a wave of happiness flooded over me.

_SHE SAID YES!_ I couldn't believe it even now.

* * *

Liz could barely believe what just happened. She sat in complete amazement with her eyes and mouth wide open. As the doors swung shut behind Reo, Silica let out a loud giggle.

"Oh my god Rika, that was adorable!" she laughed in a high pitched voice.

Liz sank into her chair.

"Glad you found it funny" she replied in a quiet and frustrated way.

"You've liked him for ages and now you get all moody because he asked you on a date?"

Silica laughed a little more.

"You only just said that the way Kirito and Asuna are at school is 'Not fair'"

Silica finally calmed down a little and saw how nervous her friend was under the surface.

"Now's your chance to have that too right?"

"Yeah yeah." Liz replied as she sank further into her chair.

* * *

That evening at the dicey café was way more awkward for me and Liz than it was for Kirito. The whole point of it was to make Kirito feel a little embarrassed but instead it felt like both Liz and I were avoiding each other out of our own.

It wasn't until Asuna caught us both off guard with a ruse to get us both together that we were forced to interact. Keiko must have told her about earlier, turned out my assumption about her being a terrible gossiper were correct.

"Sooo… you having fun?" Liz asked, obviously trying her best not to seem embarrassed.

"Yeah... it was good seeing Kirito squirm a little."

My comment made Liz giggle at the memory of Kirito's face when the 'Congratulations' banner dropped. Her cute yet cheeky laugh was enough to make my heart flutter.

"Yeah thast was priceless" Liz chuckled. "Anyway… Tyzn…" Liz started.

_Oh god she's calling it off already! _My mind was screaming.

"Can we… maybe stop trying to be so awkward? I mean Silica has probably told everyone by now that we have a date."

"Yeah no doubt she has" I said looking around the room as all our friends tried to hide their glances over at Liz and myself.

"Let's just go back to snarking on everyone else and enjoying ourselves. And then I can forget how shit scared I am for our date." Liz continued.

I looked to her and saw how she was bright red and trying desperately to hide her face behind her drink.

"Shit scared? What are you shit scared about?" I asked surprised to see Liz being so timid.

"Boy you are cute, but you aren't too quick on the uptake huh?... I'm scared I'll make an idiot of myself ok?" She explained loudly going even redder in the process.

If it hadn't been for the music and talking going on in the café everyone would have heard the outburst. However Liz's confession had helped to calm some of my own nerves since I was feeling much the same.

"Oh... well you're not the only one, I've been worried about that since before I asked you."

Liz giggled cheekily again and peered at me over the edge of her glass. "Here I thought a badass floor clearer like you didn't get scared."

"Now who is slow on the uptake?" I replied mockingly.

Liz gave me a dig in the ribs with her elbow for the comment but it was totally worth it to see her smile afterwards.

"Ok, deal time" Liz said far more confidently, finally placing her glass down on the bar "we both ignore the little voices in our heads about screwing up and just say what comes naturally to us. It's not like we can really get to know each other if we don't right?"

Liz's eyes peered straight at mine and I struggled to get out the next few words while staring into those dark, beautiful eyes.

"That makes sense." I replied smiling.

"Good" Liz smiled back and gave me a wink.

Now I felt even more excited to meet her next week.


	16. Chapter 16- Very First Date

**A/N: **

**Hey people, sorry this took soooo damn long but I wanted to get it just right before uploading since as you will see its a pivitol chapter for both of the characters.**

**From now on its probably more realistic to expect a month between chapter uploads, they might be short but finding the time to write or the motivation to do so after a shift at work is difficult atm, especially if they need a full overhaul like this one did.**

**I also want to give a shout out to FailtasticBelt once more who helped me immensely with rewriting this chapter!**

** Anyway that's enough rambling hope y'all enjoy this fluff filled chapter :D**

* * *

Chapter 16- May 24th 2025 "Very First Date"

Dicey Café

As I approached the dicey café my heart was pounding in my chest, protesting the chain of events as adrenaline coursed through my veins almost as potently as it had during fights for my very existence had just a few months ago.

The heat of the summer was now beginning to show itself as the sun bore down upon me. It had seemed prudent to war some jeans and a new shirt to make a good first impression, a decision I now partially regretted given the stifling heat.

The drive to push on and see this fateful meeting through to the end was barely winning the pitched battle with my anxieties however. In order to calm my nerves I found myself reciting Rika's words over and over in my head.

"_We both ignore the little voices in our heads about screwing up and just say what comes naturally to us."_

It was surprising how much comfort those provided, not that they could fully quench the fear of making myself come across as a complete fool.

The cafés door finally came into view and a new wave of panic swamped over me as I caught sight of the stringed sign hanging from it.

'_Booked for the Day!' _

I had considered asking Agil l if it was ok for Liz and myself have our date at his café but couldn't muster the courage to actually ask him, my energy all spent on asking Rika in the first place. Yet another decision to add to the growing pile of recent minor regrets.

I stood contemplating my next move for what felt like far too long before my shaking hand slowly reached for the handle on the door and with a deep breath turned the handle to find it unlocked.

My eyes strained to adjust to the dimmer light of the room as the wave of cold air from inside almost pulled me in reflexively.

"Hey Tyzn, you're a little early. Come on in." Agil said waving me inside with a smug grin.

"Huh? The sign says you're booked today." I said confusedly as I finally gave into the beckoning of the cool air and made my way inside.

"I am... and you're the first of the guests to arrive."

"I don't understand..." I started before I paused and processed the events that lead to this moment. "Keiko told you didn't she?"

"Yup, that girl was so excited for you both it got me pumped too."

I made my way over to the bar and took a seat.

"Thanks Agil, but you didn't need to close just for us, we could go somewhere else."

Agil was stood on the other side of the bar to myself and raised a fist to me. I raised my own and bumped it still trying to process what was happening.

"Nah brother its fine, honestly. I've got cleaning to do out back so you can have the place to yourselves."

"thanks Agil" I replied as, for what must have been the hundredth time that day, I began inspecting every inch of my clothing for any imperfections. Agil's smug grin was still plastered on his face as he watched me fumble with the buttons on the wrists of my shirt.

"So what can I get you?" he eventually asked, finally tired of watching my nervous fumbling.

"I'm ok thanks, I'll wait for Liz." I replied as I returned to making my micro adjustments that were almost certainly entirely in my own head.

"Don't have to wait long" he said peering over my head as I heard the door creek open a little and the chime of a bell behind me. Turning on the stall I could see Rika peering from behind the door, her dark eyes once more causing a warmth to fill my chest as my heart rate climbed again.

"Errr… hey guys" she said. "What's with the sign?"

"Keiko" I said quietly in response and Rika instantly put the pieces together.

"God damn blabber mouth I swear I'm gonna kick…" she began to say but I heard little more of her sentence once the door was fully opened instead finding myself bewildered by the beauty as Rika's full body came into view.

I know that I say it a lot, but this was seriously a memory that will last in my mind forever. A white summer dress frilled out at the knees with a green trim, long white laced shoes which wound half way up her calves, a large floral hairclip, all the while bathed in the light behind her making her appear like an angel. I was dazzled beyond belief as she made her way to the bar and took the seat beside me whilst my mouth went instantly as dry as a desert.

"Ergh! Thanks anyway Agil. Could I get an iced tea?"

I spun back around on my chair, finally snapping back to reality and some semblance of composure.

"I'll have the same please." I asked a little too loudly, my nerves still getting the better of me.

Agil just chuckled and nodded in response as my face lit up like a red bulb.

I stole glances towards Rika as Agil poured out our drinks. I found myself in awkward dilemma wherein I knew I couldn't stare at her without looking creepy but still couldn't force myself to divert my eyes for long.

"I could stuff Pina in a bag and hide it away from Silica? Or maybe swap out her dagger for a rubber one?" She pondered while scratching her chin in thought next to me. "You wouldn't let slip would ya?"

There was a burning desire to just blurt out my nonsensical feelings, but for the time being my restraint held firm.

"N-No" I replied shaking my head as Agil placed the two glasses on the counter.

"Holler if you need anything." He said as he made his way into the store room behind the bar.

"_just say what comes naturally to us"_

The words continued to play in my mind urging me onwards and following a deep breath I turned on my stall and looked Rika in the eye.

"Hey… so, we just say what we think right?"

Rika nodded and smiled in response, returning my gaze which made this far harder than it should of been.

"Well in that case you… you look like the most beautiful girl in the world right now… Scratch that the universe!"

The little voice in my head was screaming, what I just said was way too far and sounded too dorky. My stomach began to do somersaults and my whole body shook in wrenching fear as I awaited the laughter or indignation that was sure to follow.

Rika's eyes went wide and I heard a slight gasp but to my amazement she smiled at my comment.

"Wow, good opening muscles. You don't scrub up bad yourself."

She gazed up and down my body inspecting my attire through squinting, scrutinising eyes. A slight growl escaped from her lips, instantly followed by a raised hand to her forehead, covering her face.

"Ergh! God that was dumb!" She said under her breath and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"'_Just say what comes naturally'_ remember?"

"That works until I make myself sound like a horny housewife! God why do I always do this when I'm nervous".

I reached up and with my trembling hand began to gently push hers aside. Slowly her cute freckles were once again revealed. As soon as our eyes locked Rika burst out laughing, infecting me with its joyousness. We spent a good few minutes in fits of laughter, with all reason thrown to the wind.

Once we had both calmed down we simultaneously took a swig of our respective teas and Rika spoke.

"Well then muscles, tell me about yourself. What do you like doing?"

The question was in theory a simple one, yet it was more than enough to make panic set in, in reality I was pretty boring.

"Other than wooing girls obviously" she continued with a wry smile.

After a long sigh I spoke. "Well… you know about the games obviously."

"Duh" Rika nodded with a cheeky grin.

"And then there's jujitsu,"

Another nod.

"I also like to watch tv and read, sometimes I draw too. But lets face it, most of my time's spent gaming."

I lowered my head in shame.

"I'm sorry, I'm pretty boring when I think about it… Just one big nerd."

I heard a light chuckle from Rika followed by her reply.

"Relax, we're all nerds here dumb dumb. Even prissy princess Asuna."

My head raised again as she took another sip of her drink and her cheeky smile returned.

"Just that some of us are bigger nerds than others is all."

"Oh yeah? And what nerdy things do you like then?"

Liz shrugged and closed her eyes for a few seconds as if composing herself.

"I basically grew up in arcades for a start and I loved those building sets you could get as prizes."

"That explains the smithy then" I said.

Liz shrugged a little.

"I did blacksmithing in another game before SAO and liked it. Besides I wasn't gonna be stupid risking my life on the frontlines like you dumbasses."

"Well you were the best at it that's for sure." I said with confidence.

"Only the best fighters got my best work." She replied confidently. "That's why you got Whirlwind and why Asuna and Kirito got their weapons too."

Rika smiled back at me. Her passion and pride when it came to her smithing skills were obvious for all to see.

"So, you gonna reopen the shop when we get to Lindarth then?" I asked.

"It's still a long way off but… yeah. I want to do smithing again, I mean I'm not a great fighter like the rest of you so I gotta do what I do best right?"

"Nah" I shook my head "you have to do what makes you happy."

Rika's smile broadened at the words.

"Well I guess it's lucky for you that it's something that does."

Her smile suddenly faded without warning and she sighed deeply.

_Oh no what did I do?! _I panicked internally trying desperately to recall what I said to get this reaction.

"There's some other things I like too… and some things I need to say before I explode. But you gotta promise not to laugh."

_Phew it wasn't me!_

"Ok"

"And promise not to tell anyone."

"You got it"

"I hope you're ready for crazy…." Rika took a deep breath. "I like all that romance stuff too… The really girly, trashy shit that you'd think Asuna and Silica get all giddy about?... That's… Yeah."

"Wow really?"

I never would have guessed that a tomboy like Liz would like those kind of genres.

Rika was staring intently at her glass as her fingers idly drew patterns in the condensation.

"I like you muscles... like a lot... You always look out for me… you always try hard to not upset me and…"

Rika gulped in another big breath of air before continuing.

"Unless I'm wrong… the way you look at me sometimes… it's like you feel how I do."

This was a side of Liz that blindsided me completely. The normally aloof and joking Liz was replaced by this insecure and deep feeling girl. Could it be that she was yanking my chain? Or perhaps this was her true self and the other side was some kind of façade?

Neither answer really mattered. If she was winding me up then she was far more devilish than I thought, but was still someone I wanted to spend every waking hour with. If this was a side of her she kept hidden then it was reassuring that she felt like she could share it with me and just made me feel for her even deeper.

Eventually, after what must have been far too long a pause, I gave my response.

"Yeah, I really like you a lot too… For a long time actually."

Rika's smile returned.

"Good" was all she said before taking another deep breath and regaining her composure.

"Now the embarrassing shit is outta the way, tell me about Kyoto."

Back to her usual self Liz listened intently as I explained the city that I grew up in.

* * *

Before long it was getting late. When Rika saw that the clock on the wall reading 8:00pm she spoke up, seemingly disappointed.

"We should be off, you know how security gets when students come home late."

"Yeah you're right, guess I had best walk you home then, you know to explain why you're back so late" I said with a smile.

"you dofus" she said with a chuckle back.

As we reached the door I pulled it open and allowed Rika to pass through first.

"Oooo, get me Agil, I bagged me a gentleman." Rika said with another chuckle as we waved goodbye to him.

It wasn't all that far from the dicey café to the dorms but every second I had with Liz was precious to me, especially after the afternoon I had spent with her. My mind was swimming as I felt that it had all gone so well, but lurking in the back was always the thought that she wouldn't feel the same, even with her openness earlier.

However even that thought was drowned out when I felt Rika's hand take mine and our fingers intertwined. The soft feeling of her hand in my own was like a drug that I never wanted to give up.

As we reached the hostel entrance she stopped and turned to stand in front of me, taking my other hand into hers, only increasing my desire to never let go.

"Thank you for today, it was really great!" She beamed up at me with a big smile.

"So does that mean you want to go on another date?" I asked half afraid of the answer.

"Of course it does dummy!"

Liz went on her tip toes and gave me a peck on the cheek before continuing.

"Congrats muscles you win a second date" she said with a wink as she walked off towards the female dorms.

As she reached the entrance door she blew me a kiss and walked in with a big smile.

I turned to walk into the boy's dorms, it almost felt like I was flying in ALO with how much skip there was in my step.


	17. Chapter 17- Like Riding a Bike

**A/N: As is tradition now I have to apologize for how long this chapter took me. I won't bore you guys with excuses as for why it took so long and will instead thank everyone for your patience and all the new follows I've had over the last month.**

**Honestly, I never thought the story would garner this much attention and whenever I see a new follow pop up in my inbox I am always blown away **

**Anyway, nitty gritty wise I am still not 100% pleased with this chapter and if I ever get the time will probably heavily edit it, but rather than vanish for 3 months to do this I'd rather get it uploaded for everyone.**

Chapter 17- May 31st 2025 "Like Riding a Bike"

Tokyo

It had been a long day spent with my brother. He had been insisting on spending time together as brothers ever since I had asked him for advice about Rika, it was obvious to me what his reasons were. But I suppose I did owe him, after all without him I never would have had the courage to ask Liz on a date last week.

Things had changed though and he seemed determined to bridge the gap between us. He seemed genuinely pleased at how well my first ever date went, and even regaled me with the tale of how bad his own had gone. It was strange seeing him mock his own bad decisions, perhaps he always had but I just never saw it due to my own frustrations with him.

It was already 7pm when I returned home and I threw myself down on my bed with a thump. I had spent the being shown around Sora's university which turned out to be gargantuan and I probably walked further than I ever had before in my life. Even with all the working out I had been doing lately my legs were tired from just this trip.

As I laid flat against the soft mattress, I could feel my body drifting off to sleep when my phone buzzed in my pocket snapping me back out of the growing stupor. pulling it from my pocket with the bright light it emitted making it difficult to focus I read the notification, a simple message from Rika.

_**are you home yet?**_

I typed out my reply.

_**Yeah just got in. whats up?**_

_**could you get on ALO and Help me and Silica on a quest?**_

My body was beat but my mind was now sharp again with excitement at the opportunity to see Liz.

_**where should I meet you guys?**_

_**We're in Legrue**_

The Legrue Corridor was probably a half hour flight from where I logged out in Alne, but fighting my way through the mobs to Legrue itself would take that long again. It would be faster to meet the girls half way and fight through together.

_**Can you make it to the Alne side? It'll be quicker to meet you there.**_

_**OK but hurry. We need payback.**_

Payback? What did she mean by that?

I grabbed the AmuSphere from my desk. And laid down on my bed. I could almost feel my legs sigh in relief again as the weight was once more taken from them. I uttered the words that could take you to other worlds.

"Link Start!"

* * *

I had made it in record time to the Corridor, only 21 minutes which was a new personal best. I guess the drive to see Lisbeth and find out what that last message meant really lit a fire up my backside.

As I approached the corridor I landed and headed inside, Liz and Silica were nowhere to be seen so I guessed they were still heading up. My theory proved true as I rounded a corner and saw the pair dispatching some trolls.

"Hey girls, whats up?" I asked as I approached and Silica finished off the last mob.

"Come on we need to be quick!"

Lisbeth grabbed myself and Silica by the arms and started to march off back down the corridor.

"Whoa, what's the rush? What are you guys doing down here anyway?"

"Liz was helping me with a quest to teach Pina some new abilities." Silica started.

"Yeah and it should be easy too, the quest is for noob players. But some jerks have set up right in front of the quest item and are PKing the new players trying to finish it." Lisbeth Interrupted.

"But you guys aren't noobs and you have skills transferred from SAO."

"But we aren't fighters like you guys and there is five of them." Silica said sounding dejected.

"So that's why we need you muscles. Go in there and flex to make them let us past."

Lisbeth was obviously quite wound up about this.

"I don't think it will be that easy but I'm sure I can work something out."

I really doubted they would just let us pass because there was now three of us. It could only end in a fight but a part of me was actually hoping for that. If these players were stronger than Liz and Silica then they were gonna be tough to beat and I relished the chance to let loose solo again.

We approached a side tunnel and Liz stopped.

"They were down here." She said nodding in the tunnels direction.

A big smile formed on my face, this was going to be fun.

"I think this is going to end up in a fight, if it does I need you two to stay back." I said to the girls.

"You're going to fight them alone?" Silica gasped.

"Look honey, I know you're a good fighter and all but I think you may be a little overconfident." Liz said in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey that's a little harsh! You've never seen me fight solo before, trust me I've got this."

Silica had a huge smile on her face and a glint in her eye but Liz gave me a stare full of pessimism. However, my confidence was at an all time high right now. Not only had the previous weekend been the best of my life, now I stood ready to show Liz what I was fully capable of in my most comfortable setting.

I gave them both a wink and headed down the passageway with the girls close behind.

Eventually we came to a large cave, the left side of the path falling away into a cliff face with a large pool of water at the bottom while the right side was a flattened wall. Standing in the middle of the pathway was a group of five Gnome players. As they saw our approach the formed up and stood directly in our way.

I held out a hand to stop Liz and Silica. "Wait here, I got this" I said eliciting a giggle from Silica and a low hum of disapproval from Liz. I continued on towards the group and stopped a few meters in front of their lead player. The guy was huge and carried a big shield and one handed axe. As I focused on him his name appeared _Stonewall._

He took a few steps forward before speaking.

"Hey look our friends from earlier are back and they bought someone stupid enough to follow them."

I just stared at the man and grinned slightly.

"Ok buddy, the toll to pass is 10,000 Yrd. If you don't pay up then we turn you into paste and take your drops."

"I've got a counter deal. You return the items you took from my friends and this doesn't get messy."

"Ha, we already smashed your friends back there and you think you can take all five of us on… alone? You must be an idiot."

The big man chuckled but I had him sussed out.

I assessed their party for strengths and weaknesses, the way that I fought relied on predicting my opponents.

Stonewall was overconfident. All I needed was to push the right buttons and he would initiate a predictable attack.

The guy to his right was holding a two handed axe, the way he held his grip told me he would go full in on powerful attacks so speed was the key to defeating him.

The one to his left was wearing little in the way of armour and had an estoc in his hand. This guy was obviously the complete opposite and going for speed, but that left him vulnerable to being pushed around due to his low weight.

Behind them was a girl with a bow. She had a determined look in her eye that told me she was capable, however in these tight spaces her effectiveness would be limited.

The final player carried a staff and had the typical robes of a mage. I had to take him out fast before he could cast any buffs or heals on his party.

I looked Stonewall straight back in the eye.

"Wow I'm surprised you can count"

Stonewall grimaced and I knew I had him.

"I'll give you one last chance..."

I drew my glaive and positioned the blade just behind my back as I adopted a fighting stance to set up my first move.

"Give back the items you stole and I won't wipe the floor with your pathetic ass."

Stonewall let out a roar and in one motion drew his axe and bought it swinging down. As I thought, predictable. I spun on my heel and grabbed his wrist throwing off his axe blow. Using my momentum combined with his own, I flung myself in a roll over his back. The blade of my weapon cut along his behind as I went, pushing Stonewall to the ground with a mighty crash.

As I landed I flung my glaive around to deflect a blow from the Estoc user and used the recoil from it to allow my glaive to flip in my hand and spin into the air catching the two hander mid swing and throwing him back into the wall.

With my path now clear I leapt forwards at the mage and caught him mid spell cast. Three quick slices was all that was needed to dispatch him.

* * *

Liz watched on as Tyzn made his way up to the group. Next to her Silica had a huge smile on her face and her eyes were wide.

"God he's gonna get himself creamed" Liz said with a sigh.

"I don't think so, he seemed pretty confident" Silica replied

"Pffft he's just trying to show off, he might be a good fighter but he's not that good."

"Then why did you ask him here? Besides aren't you meant to be supportive of your boyfriend Liz?"

Liz could feel her cheeks flush as she snapped her head around to Silica who was now looking back to her with a mischievous look on her face.

"We went on one date it's not like we're boyfriend and girlfriend already!"

"But you're going on another date right? And I saw your face when he turned up, that tough girl act slipped away for just a second, but I saw it!"

Liz gave Silica a dig in the ribs. "Oh shush, let's just watch how badly this goes."

As both of them looked back to the brewing battle they could see that Tyzn had already drawn his weapon and looked ready to fight. The big guy let out a bellowing roar and went to cut down at Tyzn yet in just a split second Tyzn was a blur as a cloud of dust flew into the air and the leader of the PKers fell flat on his face.

Then from behind their group they saw a flash as the mage exploded into a cloud of brown smoke before a remain light took his place.

Both girls gasped in disbelief at the display.

* * *

As the mages remain light flickered into existence before me I felt a blow in my side. The archer had leapt into the air and loosed an arrow at me. As expected she was a skilled player but in such close quarters she wouldn't be able to leap far enough away to prevent me from catching her.

However, the Estoc guy had other ideas as he came in with speed to try and catch me off guard but I had seen him coming in time. I used the race ability of my avatar.

As an Imp I could fly for short distances while indoors so I flew vertical and over his blade before spinning around and giving him a hard kick in the back. He fell flat on the floor and then skidded clean off the cliff face with a yell. A short moment later I heard a splash as he hit the water below. Two down.

As my feet hit the ground I barely managed to get my glaive up to block Stonewall who had charged in to try and knock me off my feet with his shield. This guy was really strong and I slid back several meters only stopping as my back collided with the wall of the cave, now sandwiched between it and the huge shield.

* * *

Liz and Silica stared at the scene with their mouths agape.

'_Holy shit, I had no idea he could fight like that' _Liz thought to herself as she watched Tyzn move with a blistering speed.

It was difficult to see exactly what was going on through the commotion but she caught another glimpse of Tyzn as he leapt into the air and one of the PKers was sent screaming off the cliff.

Another roar rang out in the cave as Silica and Liz saw the leader charge into the fray, and as the dust settled they could make out Tyzn pinned to a wall with the two handed axe user barrelling down to strike him.

"Tyzn!" Liz screeched.

* * *

This wasn't good, pinned to the wall like this I was a sitting duck. I felt another thud in my side as the archer had got an angle to hit me between the shield and the cave wall and saw the two hander charging down on me from the left, but once again Stonewalls overconfidence got the better of him.

Stonewall backed up slightly in an attempt to also strike me with his axe but left just enough room for me to slip down and under his shield. As I rose again I leapt at the two hander and again caught him mid swing. I spun around low under his axe with four quick slices, using the Horizontal Square Sword Skill. One final blow with tip of the blade into his chest was all that was needed to finish him off. That was three.

Another thud hit me in the arm and I watched my health drop into the yellow. I needed to deal with that damn archer. I knew from her fast strikes that her reactions were solid so charging in wouldn't help. But if I could get a moments respite from Stonewall I could trap her.

Almost as if by my command Stonewall again charged at me but this time I was ready. I held the center of my glaive and slid low between his legs with my weapon trailing behind me. As his feet hit the hilt he once again tripped. I watched back as he stumbled but he managed to land on one knee. I wouldn't have much time before he would recover this time.

Skidding back onto my feet I ducked left then right and succeeded in throwing off the archers aim as an arrow came screaming past. I lunged out as I sprinted at her, making a feint strike to her left side. She leapt to her right to dodge the perceived blow and landed beside the wall of the cave.

_Gotcha!_

Swinging the glaive to my right I allowed its momentum to carry me to the side.

With nowhere to run the archer raised her bow in attempt to block my blow, succeeding in the endeavor, but the sheer momentum of the blade carried her bow backwards and hit her square in the jaw. I flung my weapon left then right in multiple slashes as the girl smirked back at me. She knew that this was a good fight and that she was beaten by a superior opponent, I could respect her for the determined response she had for that.

One last blow drained the last of her HP, but with the amount of time it taken to dispatch her Stonewall was once again on top of me, swinging his axe down at me before I could bring the glaive up in time to block. With no other choice I raised my arm and blocked the axe from hitting anything important, but my health was now critically low.

Swinging my glaive in an upwards movement I forced Stonewall to back up but he quickly recovered and once again tried to smash me with the base of his shield. Just in time I sidestepped his shield and bought the hilt of my glaive around to hit him on his axe hand. Whilst the blow was not enough to do any real damage it carried enough force to make him lose his grip on his axe as it clattered to the ground.

He let out an angered growl and jutted the base of his shield out towards me again but this would prove to be his last misstep as my weapon was in the perfect position to deflect the blow.

With an almighty CLANG! I bought my glaive around to collide with the side of his shield sending his arm snapping to the side. My glaive was now positioned just right for a clean strike to chest. The blow sent him tumbling back and I bought my glaive into the air for a coup de grace.

My blade stopped inches from his face as he stared at it with a terrified look.

"Damn man, you guys are good fighters" I said with a huge smile on my face and panting from the excursion of battle.

Stonewall just looked up at me completely puzzled. I put my glaive on my back and outstretched a hand to big man. He just laid there for a few seconds before reaching his hand to mine.

As I pulled him to his feet I heard to footsteps as Silica and Liz came running up.

"What are you waiting for dummy? Finish him off!" I heard Liz shout as she approached.

"No need, his party is out of the way and I've got more than they took from you two by beating his friends."

Stonewall continued to just stare speechlessly at me as I spoke.

"You know, your squad's pretty strong. You're wasted just picking on new players down here. You can get much better drops taking on boss raids up in new Aincrad. With the way you guys fight you'd be damn good at it!"

"Errr… you think we would?" Stonewall said timidly.

Liz and Silica now stood to my side with their mouths agape, they were completely confused by how this fight had ended.

"Damn right I do! You guys should head up and go to the Black Iron Palace. Some players from SAO have set up a school to explain boss mechanics to guilds looking to get into raiding."

"Yeah… that sounds cool, thanks man" Stonewall replied a smile forming on his face. I once again reached out a hand to the man who took it in a firm handshake.

As we parted ways and continued down the passage Liz gave me a strong punch in the arm.

"What the hell was that? You were meant to beat his ass not shake his hand!"

"He was beat and he knew it, and having more strong groups like that in boss raids will make it a hell of a lot more fun."

Liz growled at my response obviously a bit displeased.

"I didn't know you could fight like that Tyzn!" Silica piped up in as high voice

"that was so cool."

"Yeah it was fun to let loose in a fight again, every now and then it's good to fight solo and push my limits."

"But how come you don't fight like that when you're in a party?" Silica inquired.

"Well I guess if I cleared every encounter by going full out there would be no fun in it for you guy's right? Besides I don't play to be the best or to survive anymore, I play to spend time with my friends."

I looked down at Silica and we smiled at each other.

Liz grabbed my hand, the warmth of it taking me by surprise and forcing blood into my cheeks.

"You know, you might be an idiot but every now and then you say something that actually makes sense." Liz said sarcastically.

"It does happen sometimes" I chuckled back.


End file.
